We're Friends Forever
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett used to be best friends when they were growing up. But when high school came, and the cliques had broken them up. Full summary inside. Will be swear words. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: ‘Friends Forever’ my Ass!

_**Summery: **__Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett used to be best friends when they were growing up. But when high school came, and the cliques had broken them up. So what happens when you have the leaders of the skating, cheerleading, prep, basketball, Goth/emo and gangster groups working together on the same project? Chaos, of course. Will they come together again, or will the cliques do their work, once again, splitting them up. (Characters – slight OOC… beware any Jacob lovers, there __**might**__ be a place where Jacob will not liked in this story… sorry! __)._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Twilight… if you see anything familiar then it's probably not mine… _

_**A/N:**__ I know that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are suppose to be in Senior year by now, but I wanted it like this… so… if you don't like, don't read…_

_**We're Friends Forever**_

_**Chapter 1: 'Friends Forever' my Ass! **_ **Bella POV**Six 5 year olds were at the park while their parents sat on the bench catching up…

_Jasper and Bella were at the swings, Emmett and Rosalie were at the slide, and Edward and Alice were at the spinning roundabout thing. __**(A/N: Have no idea what they are called)**__ they were all laughing and being carefree where they only worried when their next naptime was and what they would eat and lunch._

_All the kids had gathered around the roundabout and started talking… then Alice suddenly said, "We'll be friends forever… right?"_

_All shocked, Bella replied, "'Course Ali'. You, Eddie, Em, Rosie, Jazz and me, we'll be friends forever! Why wouldn't we?"_

_She just shrugged and they started talking about something completely irrelevant, the conversation forgotten._

Twelve Years Later

I was skating to my locker, when suddenly someone pushed passed me and slamming me into the door. I looked to see who pushed me and came face to face with none other than Rosalie Hale. The schools 'Queen Bee', honestly, I have no idea why they chose _her_ of all people to be the 'Queen Bee'. I mean even Jessica Stanley would've been better… but nooo, it had to be her.

Anyway, I just started glaring at her she just glared back. Finally I said, "Why don't you watch where your going bitch?"

She scoffed and replied icily, "_You_ should watch where your skating, _Junkie_"

That hurt. I have to say, but I didn't let it show. "Whatever, just watch your back, _'Your Highness'_" I mocked a curtsy.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away with her minions.

You see, it wasn't always like this, Rosalie and I used to be best friends, but it wasn't just us… we were also best friends with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. But all too soon High School happened, cliques started and we drifted. Enough said. I guess we were meaner to each other because we had to try harder then anyone to hate each other and it just stuck until now…

I continued skating until I bumped into something else… no, not something; _someone_, someone shorter… Alice. It hurt so much more when I was mean to her and vice versa… I was the closest to her… well other than Jasper Whitlock.

She just looked at me in disgust, scoffed and walked off… you know that your best friend has changed when they start acting like someone else, someone you don't know, and join, what I like to call, _the dark side_.

I just continued to my locker without any problem… that is until I _got_ to my locker, where I saw Edward… and his latest conquest.

I cleared my throat to let them know I was there, but when nothing happened I just pushed them outta the way… I didn't have all day. They glared at me until they left… I closed my locker and took a deep breath.

Soon enough I was bombarded with playful punches and 'Hey Izzy's. _My_ clique… we started talking, when we started hearing awful rap music.

"Turn that shit off!" I yelled.

"This isn't shit… but you sure as hell are." an all too familiar voice replied, while I heard people.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" I said, sarcastically

"I thought so, _Junkie_." Emmett replied, that one hurt too… Emmett used to be like my older brother.

I just glared and we all skated off.

I thought my day couldn't get any worse, but, luck avoided me and I ran into Jasper, my ex-best friend.

'_Of Course!'_ I thought.

He just walked off, with a slight glare, not as bad as the others. It wasn't too bad, bumping into Jasper and his clique… Jasper and I had like an unwritten agreement; I stay out of his way he'll stay out of mine.

The bell rang I told most of my mates I'd see them later (some had the same class as me).

I zoned out the teachers voice and started thinking about my old life, where I didn't worry about cliques, and the six of us not being friends forever. I was naive enough to believe that.

It didn't last long till I remembered what they were like now. _'Ugh, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett __**and**__ Jasper… all before first period? Ugh! I must have done something terrible in my past life to deserve this kind of luck'_ I thought.

'_Friends Forever my ass!'_

A/N: well? Like it hate it? Press that awesome as button at the bottom and review, my fellow friends… I'll give you a virtual hug if you do!!! Love Youse All!

_xx Tania xx_


	2. Chapter 2: Principle’s Office

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: **__I own nothing in Twilight, never have… but I do own my left shoe (my friend owns the other) and I'm quite content with that…_

_**RJ:**__ Nooo… your nooot… and we all know it!_

Me: RJ… unless you want me to tell people your REAL name, you shut up!

_**RJ: **__… FINE! __**Mutters**__ party pooper __**end mutter**_

_**Me: **__what was that?_

_**RJ:**__ nothing!_

_**Me:**__ okay then… Onwards with the story my fellow readers…

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys... thanks to those who reviewed... i love youse all... i might not be updating regularly because of classes/homework and what not... but i'll try get at least one chapter each week...  


* * *

**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 2: Principle's Office  
**_**Bella POV**

It had been 25 minutes and 43 seconds (yes I had been counting) into my second class when I heard the speaker in the class go off, interrupting the teacher.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but could Isabella Swan please come to the principle's office, Isabella, please come to the principle's office. Thank you."_

Everyone was staring at me, I just packed up my stuff and walked out… it wasn't unusual for me to go to the principle's office, usually it was false accusations and I got off, but sometimes, I was in trouble for stuff like pranks and what not. Though I don't know why I'm being called into the principle's office today, I didn't do any pranks or anything… yet. Oh well.

I knocked on the door and entered the office, and I just started my rant, "Yo, what am I in here for now? I didn't do nothing wrong! I haven't played pranks yet, it's only the first week back and I haven't been drinking, Lord knows I don't drink, and I don't smoke either, I was brought up by…"

"Isabella," Mr Manson interrupted, trying to look stern but you could see amusement in his eyes

"Izzy" this time interrupting him.

"Izzy," he corrected, "we're not alone."

That's when I looked around and saw 2 other people at the door, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale.

"What are they doing here?" we asked at the same time, looking at Mr Manson.

"Just wait, we have three more people to come"

We were confused.

Then in came Edward Mason, acting like he owned the place, ignored us and sat in one of the seats farthest away from me. I wasn't complaining, soon Alice Brandon came and sat close to Edward and Rosalie… so far the seating was, Edward, and to the right of Edward was Alice, to the right of her was Rosalie, next was Emmett, a space, and then me.

Of course 30 seconds after, Jasper Whitlock came in and sat next to me. That's when Mr Manson explained what we were here for.

"You six apparently, have the best grades in _the arts_" I covered up a laugh, they all looked at me, I just tried to look innocent, keyword _tried_.

"As I was saying, you six have the best grades in _the arts_ and the teachers have chosen you to plan the homecoming dance, you can do whatever you want, but you have to work together and agree on a theme by the end of next week."

We were all staring at him like he had grown 3 extra heads, Emmett decided to speak up, "US? Work together? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am quite serious" Mr Manson answered.

"Please tell me your joking!" I asked

He shook his head no.

We all stood up. "We can't work together!" Alice said

"It's because of the cliques, isn't it?"

"Somewhat" I answered

"Look, I don't care what happened between you in your past, I need you to do this…"

I looked around… I sighed, rolled my eyes slightly and nodded and soon everyone did too.

"Thank you, since you have _the arts_ at the same time, I will tell your teachers that you are allowed off, as well as any other time, but you must ask me before hand."

We nodded yes but before anyone left I asked… "Do we have to be there the actual day?" hoping he would say no, but luck was acting like I kicked him in the balls… repeatedly. He said we had to be there.

I just nodded and left the room.

'_This is going to be a long term'

* * *

**A/N:**__ like it? Dislike it? Tell me… press the magic button down the bottom and review… i will give you a series of hugs (virtual only... sorry...)  
_

_**Just to clarify some things…**__ I am from NZ so I will be using stuff like $ instead of £ and term instead of something like, semester… (We have four terms in 1 year and in between each term is a short break…)_

_So if you still don't understand something, just tell me…_

_OH! I have a question for all of youse… whom do you think Bella should end up with Jasper or Edward? Personally, I'm leaning towards Jasper, but you never know… I might change my mind._

_Love Youse All!_

_xx Tania xx_


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Twilight… I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction… now would I?_

**_A/N: _**_okay... i just gotta say, thanks for all the reviews... specially _FilmMaker, _your awesome!  
oh... and i have decided to make it a B/E fanfiction, because, 1. my friend (Claudia, who keeps encouraging *cough* annoying *cough* me to write loads of chapters really fast...) and 2. because most of yous want it to be B/E._

_so here's the story... enjoy...  
_

_

* * *

**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 3: First Meeting  
**_**Bella's POV**

All too soon I was at _the arts._ Hoping that the teacher wouldn't remember I took my normal seat next to one of my skater friends, Vince.

I guess all the others were thinking the same thing because they sat in their normal seats.

He teacher came in and started her lesson, I started relaxing, because I thought she had forgotten, but of course, she noticed us around 10 minutes into her lesson and suddenly stopped, "Miss Brandon, Miss Hale, Mr Mason, Mr McCarty, Miss Swan and Mr Whitlock… I thought the principle told you about the 'project'. Why are you still here?"

We mumbled something about 'forgetting'

She sighed and said, "Well go into the next room and begin."

We stood up and left the room

______________________________0o0_____________________________

Once we had gotten into the room the teacher told us to be in we sat down, in an uncomfortable silence.

*Sigh* "Okay we should start coming up with a theme." Alice said, not being able to take the silence anymore. We agreed no matter how reluctantly.

We all gave ideas that were either on the maybe list or turned down immediately. So far the 'maybes' consisted of: Fluoro, neon, movies, wackiest hair do and cowboy.

Then Jasper came up with an idea, "How about 'Black and White'? Every one has to come in with black and/or white and we can decorate the gym black and white and what not."

I actually liked that idea. Apparently so did everyone else.

"Coolies, we got our theme. How about music?" I suggested. Bad idea.

Everyone started saying what he or she wanted: whether it is rap (Emmett), or pop (Rosalie/Alice), or rock (Jasper), punk rock (Me), or classical (Edward) or some other thing.

We started arguing and eventually it became a scream fest and soon a teacher came to tell us off.

Once we had cooled down Rosalie started to talk, "okay, so obviously we aren't getting anywhere, how about, instead we just… regroup, tomorrow, the bells about to ring anyway."

We all agreed and started packing our stuff. Just as we were about to go out of the door, it swung open, and there stood Mr Manson.

He saw us with our bags all packed and raised an eyebrow at us, questionably.

Sensing his confusion Emmett started to explain, "we were just packing up 'cause it's nearly lunch and, yeah… but we did find a theme!"

Mr Manson looked surprised, "really?" We nodded, "May I ask what theme your planning on using?" he asked

This time Edward spoke, "Black and White"

He just nodded and motioned for us to go… and we did gladly.

Since we all had the same lunchtime, we all headed in the same direction, when we finally got to the doors I quickly said, "see youse tomorrow… Oh. And FYI… I still think rap is crap." Then started walking away.

Emmett yelled over the crowd, "Rap's not crap!"

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking to the cafeteria line.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Youse no's what to doo…_

_xx Tania xx_


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own twilight, that is for the all-great Stephanie Meyer's job. But I do own a bag of chips… and loving it… YUM!_

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys thanks for the reviews… some people (you know who you are) are grilling me about my spelling and some stuff like that… you don't have to read my story you know! No one is making you while holding a sword above your head. So if you don't like it, don't read it!_

_Some people are also asking what cliques everyone was in… so here it is…_

_Bella – Skater_

_Edward – Basketball player (he's also considered 'The King' of Forks High)_

_Rosalie – Prep (also considered Queen Bee)_

_Emmett – Gangster_

_Alice – Cheerleader_

_Jasper – Emo/Goth (more emo though… 'Coz you know… emotionally unstable, and how he can feel emotions… just thought it was fitting)_

_This chapter has a lot of POV changes, but each of them is pretty short. I might not be able to do it correctly, or it won't seem like the characters from Twilight… but truth be told, they aren't Vampires anymore _

* * *

_**We're Friends Forever **_

_**Chapter 4: Lunch**_

**Bella's POV**

Once I had gotten my food (a bag of chips and a lemonade, just in case your wondering) I started going towards the skaters. Once I had gotten there I sat next to Josh and Vince. Once I sat all of them (there were 6 of us, including myself) were asking what was going on.

I told them, all about how the principle asked us to plan the homecoming and what we planned (I haven't told them the theme) and how we had the massive fight and how the teacher showed up and then the principle and what not.

I looked around the creepishly (always thought it was creepy) organized cliques. I briefly saw that Alice, Edward (they sat in the same table), Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in similar positions as me, their friends grilling them about what happened, but unlike my friends, they didn't let it drop. At least, that's what it looked like anyway.

I was brought out of my musings when the bell rang, and I went to the class where Jasper had to sit next to me.

* * *

**Jasper POV _(Just Bear With Me)_**

Once Bella… sorry, _Izzy, _left Emmett started mumbling about something… all I heard was "stupid junkies" so I guess that means he was complaining about _Izzy_, I just shook my head slightly and went to _my_ clique, the goths… everyone wasn't really surprised when I got into this clique… I guess I've just always liked dark colours.

When I got to the table my friends that were with me when I got called into the principles office or when I went out of the room with the others.

So I told them what was going on, I told them we haven't figured a theme yet, we hadn't said we would tell anyone, and even though we hadn't exactly been 'friends' for around 12 years I knew they wouldn't tell anyone till we agreed… right?

I hope so.

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts and I went to English, where my partner was my ex – best friend. _Joy! note the sarcasm  


* * *

_**Alice POV**

I saw Jasper leaving and started my own way to the cafeteria line with Edward behind me, honestly, he was still pretty much the same as 12 years ago… except he's grown into a man, and what not. He's become a player… and I think that's actually quite sad. I think he does it because he keeps getting pressured by our so – called 'friends'

We are still friends, but sadly, we're not as close as we used to be.

We reached our table and they started asking questions about what we had to do, I let Edward take care of that while I stared around the cafeteria and saw Emmett with his clique, Rosalie with hers, Jasper with his and Bella… no, _Izzy,_ with hers.

I felt so bad. Here I am, and I'm being mean to them. We were _supposed _to be friends forever, but then again, not all promises are kept… but I had a feeling that something good was going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know why… I just know something was going to happen.

Then the bell went, I had English, and wouldn't you know it, so did everyone else (Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and _Izzy_).

* * *

**Edward POV**

I followed Alice to the cafeteria line and bought my food. We then started going to our table where our _friends_ were, honestly, I don't really think of them as the type of people that would be around forever. I just thought of them as _teammates_ or _people I hang out with at lunch so I won't be a social outcast._ Alice was my only true friend on this table

I always thought that it would be Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and me. Us against the world.

But it wasn't the first time I was wrong.

When we got to our table they started bugging us, asking what was happening, and since Alice had that faraway look on her face I guessed she would let me do the talking. And I was correct. _Thanks Alice._ I thought bitterly, and went on answering their questions vaguely, I didn't tell them the theme, I just told them they'd just have to wait and see.

Soon the bell rang and cut their questions off, which I was grateful for.

I found myself walking with Alice to my next class.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I went away a few seconds after Alice and Edward left, leaving Emmett muttering profanities under his breath.

I joined my clique and they asked me what happened. Usually I would love the attention, but now, I just want to be alone and think. We used to be best friends, why'd we throw that away?

My group wouldn't leave me alone so I told them, in a voice that clearly said 'if-you-ask-anymore-questions-I'll-personally-kill-you-in-a-slow-and-painful-way-and-I'll-enjoy-it', that I was doing a project that the principle asked a few people and myself to do.

They must have heard the warning in my voice, because they didn't ask any more questions.

I continued with my thinking, wondering, what happened to our friendship?

All to soon, I was broken out of my thoughts and headed towards my next class.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

_Damn Bella, why does she always have to do that? _Bit then again, she has always been like that, even before high school.

I was really beginning to wonder what happened to us, where did we go wrong? It was really bugging me.

I got out of my thinking when I heard my name being called. I walked over to where my clique was, and realised I wasn't as comfortable with them as I used to be with Rosalie, or Bella, or Alice, or Edward, or Jasper.

When my friends started asking where I was and why I was called into the principles office, I just told them that I had to do something with a few other people.

They were about to ask more questions, when I shut them up with a glare.

I continued thinking that maybe, just maybe, this might be fates way of bringing us together again. I hope so; I'm tired of being mean to the people who had been my friends since diapers. I was going to try, and I had to start with Bella first

I know she didn't let it show, but when I call her a junkie, she's seriously hurt.

The bell made me momentarily forget what I was going to do, but then I remembered when Bella walked past me.

I smiled and hoped this would work, and with that I went to my next class with a slight smile.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ wow… drama… lol… not really, anyway… I'm sure some of you are confused about why they call her Bella instead of Izzy. I'll explain, you see when they were friends she was 'Bella' but when she became a skater, she changed her name to more of a skaters name, and the best I could come up with was 'Izzy'._

_Hope that clears things up…_

_xx Tania xx_


	5. Chapter 5: Groups again

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own twilight, that is for the all-great Stephanie Meyer's job. But own my crap as phone… I named it Georgie… =]_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the late update... School and everythings been hectic right now..._

_Thank you for the reviews people..._

**FilmMaker - **yea... i wanted Emmett to be the one to act first, because he acts like an older brother... later on, you'll see soon, i think =]

**TrowaDancer - **junkie just means someone doing drugs

**Twilight0394 - **Thank you. i didn't know if it was any good

**luffin_edward-bella_4eva - **yea, emmett's gonna try... =] yay!

**jayd-n33 -** thank you for that...

**..Cullens. -** Yea... i love Emmett too... he's like your personal teddy! lolz

**forevacullens -** hahaha thanks for your review.... hope you like this chappie

**flormi - **well, flormi, the cliques started changing them and they had lots of fights, then just... became what they are now... =]

_Thank you people for the reviews... keep 'em coming please..._

_Dedicated to Claudia-Rose Devine… helped __**cough**__ pushed __**cough**__ me into making like 3 chapters in one night.

* * *

_**We're Friends Forever Chapter 5: Groups again  
Edward POV**

When I got into English, I sat in my usual seat. In front of Jasper and Bella, behind Emmett and Rosalie, and beside Alice.

Soon enough the teacher started talking about writing essays, not by yourself but also with other people. Should be interesting.

That is, until she put us into groups.

______________________________0o0_____________________________

Two minutes later Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I were sitting around a table. Clearly none of us were very happy with the arrangement because… well, it's us.

But what could we do?

We started on an essay we all agreed about… it was actually pretty ironic, _'__**Falling Friendships**__, what happens when you and your friends have a huge falling out and just can't seem to solve the problem'_

______________________________0o0_____________________________

We had just finished presenting our essay, and the teacher was very impressed with what we could come up with in the allotted time frame. Little did she know that most of the things were true and we had experienced them… the hurt, the pain, the rejection, the disappointment that passed their face when you passed each other in the hallway.

Needless to say we got A+, but I didn't really care about the grade, I thought about what we had just written… on paper. I mean, sure, I had thought about it, time-to-time, but seeing it on paper… it made it real, and I felt horrible.

______________________________0o0_____________________________

After an interesting English lesson, I had gym, but I just made myself look sick and told Coach Clapp I wasn't feeling too well and if I could just sit out.

So I was just sitting on the benches in the gym, slightly watching Jasper and Bella (they were in this class) but I mostly wondered about the past 12 years, I cringed at my behaviour. I told my self I'd stop with the whole 'I own everything, so just get me what I want when I want' attitude.

As I was thinking, I realised I started thinking about Bella a lot. Could I possibly happen to have a crush on her?

It might be possible, we used to be best friends, and of course we all just _had_ to have a falling out.

______________________________0o0_____________________________

I got home and went straight to my room, lied down on my bed and thought about these new feelings I had about Bella.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Like it? This chapter was rushed; it's late… and now I'm going to bed… it will make my dreams happy if you review…_

_Ok, I've agreed with my friend, that this will be a canon paring fan fiction. So that means E/B, Em/R and J/A_

_I think that chapter isn't really that good… I might change it a bit later on._

_xx Tania xx_


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Call

_**AN:** sorry fo the late chapter, but thanks for the reviews... i'll see if i can get the next chapter up earlier...  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own twilight, that is for the all-great Stephanie Meyer's. But soon, it shall be mine! No, not really… but a girl can dream can't she? =]_

_OH! But I do own Vince & Josh (skaters) and a soon to be character, Ryan.

* * *

**We're Friends Forever **_

**_Chapter 6: The Phone Call_ **

**Emmett POV**

I woke up the next day, got ready and drove to school. Not noticing I parked in between Edward and Rosalie until I got out. I couldn't be bothered changing my spot. So I left it.

I started thinking about what I thought about yesterday; wait… no, no… that's right._ (__**A/N:**__ Did I lose any of you there?)_

Just as I was walking I didn't notice that I was about to bump someone that is until I bumped into them.

Kind of ironic, I was thinking about being nice to Bella, and Bella just appears.

I was about to tell her that I wish I was still her friend and I wanted to apologise and everything. But being the wuss I am I just said, "watch where you're going, Bella" Shit. I was supposed to say junkie, or some other ridiculous name.

She didn't seem to notice she just nodded her head absently and skated off.

I wonder what's her problem.

I shrugged my shoulders and left.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was so out of it. Okay, that's the understatement of the year. I was in space another galaxy they hadn't explored, another… well, you get it.

And it was all because I had gotten a call before I had woken up properly.

Flashback

_The clock said 5.32 in the morning; all was silent in the Swan residence, other than Charlies snores from the other room. When suddenly…_

'_**Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! Ring, RI –' **__Bella answered it mid ring._

_She sat up slowly and put the phone to her ear._

"_Hello?" she asked yawning slightly._

"_Hi Bella" the voice answered._

"_R-R-Ryan?" Bella asked shakily, no longer sleepy_

_**(A/N: **__Bella will be in Italics and this 'Ryan' will be in __**italics bold)**_

"_**Yes siree"**_

"Not that I'm not glad to hear from you but, why are you calling at…" she looks at the clock, "FIVE BLOODY THRTY-FIVE IN THE EFFING MORNING?"

"**Um… I just wanted to let you know I'm coming to Forks."**

"I'm sorry… what?"

"**I am. Coming to. Forks."**

"Why?"

"**Eh, Change of scenery."**

"Nice to know that you don't care bout me then"

"**OH, I wanna see you too… don't worry."**

"Whatever Ry"

"**Well, I gotta go…"**

"Cya Ry, love ya"

"**Love ya too…Oh, and I'll see you after school."**

And with that he hung up.

End Flashback

What did he mean he'd_ see me after school_?

He surely wasn't coming today, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Emmett until I ran into him, I didn't exactly hear what he said, so I just nodded and went on my skateboard and skated away.

No, surely he wasn't, he's just pulling my leg… right?

* * *

_**A/N: **__Oh who's Ryan? An ex–lover? A boyfriend? A best friend? Who knows… well, other than me and, my friend Claudia?_


	7. Chapter 7: Bella’s Weird Behaviour

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own twilight, but I do own all the skaters, Ryan, and possibly a few more people that might possibly. I don't own Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, __**Jasper (though I wish I do)**__, or Alice.

* * *

**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 7: Bella's Weird Behavior  
Jasper POV**_

I was at _arts_ waiting for the others to come; I was the first one there, which was weird, because Bella's usually the one that is here before us.

What was even weirder was that she was the last to come in. and she had a distant look on her face, she looked at us, and walked out the door again. Pretty much telling us to come without any words.

We just followed, a little freaked out by her behaviour. But we didn't ask anything about it, we just left her be.

* * *

Throughout the lesson/planning session, Bella would just suddenly just look out the window, as if expecting something, and then would turn back to us, or more rather, the room.

It was really beginning to bug us: she wouldn't really participate, she would give the occasional nod but that was about it. It was like she wasn't really there with us. Like her mind was somewhere else.

We got nothing done.

* * *

Once the lunch bell had rung Bella all but ran out of the room, while the rest of us looked at her, disbelievingly. We can't be that bad… can we?

Finally after a stunned silence, Emmett said, "Does anyone know what's up with her?"

We shook or head, no.

With that we left.

At lunch Bella still looked out of it and her friends had noticed, they tried cheering her up, she gave a slight smile and told them something, they nodded and continued talking to each other.

She started looking around the cafeteria and when her eyes met mine she gave a tiny smile, trying to tell me it was okay. She then did that to Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't notice they were looking at her too until then.

* * *

At English, I thought of an idea. I tore a page from my notebook and wrote on it.

_**(A/N:**__ Jasper will be in Italics, Bella will be in__** Italics Bold)**_

_Are you okay?_

She look surprised for a few seconds then started writing,

_**Notes in class? Aren't we a little old for that Jasper?**_

I suppose, but your avoiding the question I'm fine, something's just on my mind and I'm a little out of it A little?  
**Okay, a lot. Why do you care anyway?** What do you mean?  
**Well we haven't exactly been all happy chappie to each other for the past few years  
**Well, I suppose, but you were always like a little sister to me, I'm naturally worried about you.

She didn't reply, then soon the bell rang and she was outta there.

* * *

Gym was weird, Bella wasn't playing, and I guessed she told the teacher she was feeling sick. She looked worried, and kept looking out the window, as if she was searching for something.

After Gym I went out to the parking lot only to see and her Bella shout "RYAN!" and run towards him

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ how'd you like it?_

_The suspense is up. Who is this Ryan fellow? What does he want with Bella and what will happen next?_

_xx Tania xx_


	8. Chapter 8: Ryan

_**Disclaimer:  
Me:**__ I am Stephanie Meyer and I own Twilight  
**Daisy:**__ Tania…  
**Me: Mutters**__ spoil sport __**end mutter  
Daisy:**__ now… what were you really going to say?  
**Me: sigh**__ I don't own Twilight or anything in it. If you see anything familiar it's not mine.  
**Daisy:**__ Good girl  
**Me:**__ Has anyone seen my shoe?_

_

* * *

**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 8: Ryan  
**_**Bella POV**

I got out of gym quickly; I was about to start skateboarding back home when I heard an all too familiar voice yell out, "BELLA!"

I turned around and saw him. Ryan was here! In all his brown haired, blue eyed glory. "RYAN!" I yelled and ran up to hug him! He lifted me off the ground and spun me. I laughed.

"I told you I'd see you after school Bells," he said after he put my down, while ruffling my hair.

I did the only thing a mature 17 years old girl does… I poked out my tongue.

We laughed.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as we did the same handshake we had going ever since we were little.

He just smirked and pointed down at his feet and I saw a skateboard, practically the same as mine except mine was red with black flames, his was black with red flames.

We smirked, "Let's show 'em how it's done," he said. That's when I noticed everyone was watching us; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were in the front row. My smirk increased and nodded, "One minute." I said. He nodded

I saw the skater group and motioned them to come towards me. When they were near I told them, "Guys, this is Ryan. Ryan this is the guys. Guys, Ryan here has taught me practically everything about skateboarding. So yea, we will be seeing you later." I told them goodbye and turned to Ryan.

Nodded and we were going outta school, he nodded and we started doing tricks on our skateboards. Nearly everyone clapped. I noticed Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie looking shocked, they were also probably wondering if Ryan was my boyfriend or something… I laughed at that thought.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ short chapter, but… I couldn't think of anything else to put on here. So it's pretty much just a filler… And in the next chapter, we might possibly get to find out who the __**"bloody hell" **__Ryan is. (FRIENDS WORDS NOT MINE!! I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET… =])_


	9. Chapter 9: Who IS this Guy?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing from twilight and will never own anything from twilight… sadly… _=[

**_A/N:_**_ i feel like i need to give you another chapter... coz you guys are awesome... so heres chapter 9... the 2ncd chapter today... enjoy_

* * *

**_We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 9: Who IS this Guy?  
Alice POV_**

I was getting out of trig when I heard someone yell, "RYAN!" I turned, because I hadn't heard that name in Forks before, and saw Bella running to a guy with brown hair, blue eyes and was a few inches taller than Bella.

I saw them say something, making him ruffle her hair, and her poking her tongue out. Then some kind of handshake.

They continued talking when they both smirked… Bella smirked!

I didn't notice that the others were behind me, until I heard Edward say, "Is that Bella? Smirking?" I just nodded.

She saw us, and I swear I saw her smirk become bigger. She called over the skaters and introduced them to this… 'Ryan'

They both nodded at each other and went out of school while doing loads of cool tricks on their skateboards.

"Was that her boyfriend?" I wondered aloud, forgetting people were behind me.

"I hope not." Emmett, Jasper and Edward said together.

Then we realised we were still together.

We looked surprised, and then we just shook our heads and walked off, each in our own thoughts.

**Edward POV**

I hope that's not her boyfriend or whatever. Not that it's surprising… she is very pretty.

As I went to my Volvo, I started thinking; she couldn't have a boyfriend… could she? I mean it would have been all over Forks… wouldn't it?

The more I thought about him, the angrier I got.

I'm not jealous.

Am I?

No I can't be…

I might be…

Oh Crap! I am!

**Rosalie POV**

I turned to look at the place Bella just left, that couldn't have been her boyfriend… maybe it was a friend she met at Phoenix when she went to visit her mom.

I just know it isn't her boyfriend.

I'm positive about that.

**Jasper POV**

I turned to look at my old friends and then to the place Bella had just left, I don't think that, that guy was her boyfriend, maybe it was a friend she met when she went on holiday with Charlie.

I'm just pretty sure it isn't her boyfriend.

**Emmett POV**

I walked off to my car and thought about it, even though Bella and I aren't on the best terms, okay… understatement of the year… I still felt a little protective of her, you know, I still felt like she was like a baby sister to me.

So when I got home I did something I haven't done in a few years, 12 to be exact. I had to do this, if I wanted to find out if she was dating that guy.

I called her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ okay… please don't kill me… I know I said that I would put up who Ryan was but I just felt an obligation to put a part about the people's reactions. SORRY!_

_I promise, you'll find out who Ryan is soon…_

_xx Tania xx_


	10. Chapter 10: Who IS this Guy

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing from twilight and will never own anything from twilight… sadly… _=[

* * *

_**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 10: Is he your boyfriend or what?**_

_Previous: I called her_

**Emmett POV**

It rung a few times, then someone answered… a guy. I'm pretty sure it was Ryan or whatever his name was.

"Swan residence" he said

"Is Izzy there?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sure, one sec." Then I heard over the phone, "Bellaaa! Bellsiiie? PHONE!"

Then a girl's voice, "Coming Ry."

Then she was on, "Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

_**(A/N: **__She only uses Izzy in School… any who…__**)**_

"Bella?"

"Emmett?" she asked, sounding disbelieved.

"Yeaa…"

Why did ya call?" "I have to know… is this 'Ryan' guy your boyfriend?"

She just started laughing and said, "Goodbye Emmett." And hung up before I could say anything… so if she laughed at the boyfriend idea, then that means their not dating… right?

Bella POV

We got home and I went to put my stuff in my room. While I was in my room I heard the phone start ringing and yelled to Ryan, "Yo! Ry can you get the phone?" he just answered with an 'okay – doaky'

"Swan residence" I heard him say, I heard a pause.

Then a, "Sure, one sec." Then I heard him calling me, "Bellaaa! Bellsiiie? PHONE!"

"Coming Ry." Was all I said as I ran down the stairs to get the phone.

Then I said, "Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella?"

"Emmett?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeaa…"

"Why did ya call?" "I have to know… is this 'Ryan' guy your boyfriend?"

I started laughing at the idea and said, "Goodbye Emmett."

And hung up before he could say anything else.

I started laughing again at the idea of Ryan and I going out. Ryan found me on the floor laughing.

Once I had calmed down, he asked, "What's so funny?"

I just said, "The guy that called, thought we were dating."

We both started laughing again. I haven't laughed this much in a while.

Once we had calmed down enough I said, "It's nice to have you around again, lil brother."

"HEY! It was only by a few minutes," he said trying to look stern, but failing, we both started cracking up.

Ah yes, it was good to have my twin back.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ okay short chapter, but YAY! Now we know who Ryan is! Do you hate me for making her have a twin brother? If you don't please tell me. _

_Anyhow… please review… and Good night!_

_xx Tania xx_


	11. Chapter 11: Ryan's Story

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing from twilight… I do own the lollies my brothers are trying to steal… lol… =] happy reading

* * *

_

**_We're Friends Forever  
_**_**Chapter 11: Ryan's Story  
**_**Bella POV**

Ryan and I spent the rest of the day catching up, it was great fun and all, but it seemed like he was holding back something.

So I asked, "Ry…"

"Yea" he answered

"Why'd you come to Forks? And don't give me the _'change of scenery' _excuse… I know you too well."

"Nothing gets past you Bells. Okay… first of all you know mum re-married, right?"

"Yea. I _was_ at the wedding, _dur_!" he chuckled

"Well, Phil… is a total idiot and… lets just say that he and I didn't really get along…" I nodded, "We had these yelling matches, and eventually I had enough so I stayed at a friends for a few days.

"Turns out mum had enough as well, so she kicked me out of the house," I gasped, I was angry at my mother, how could she do that to her own child! Ryan saw my face and said quickly, "It's all good, don't worry… anyway, soon I called Dad and told him about my predicament, he was cool about me coming to live here in Forks… though he was angry at Renee, anyway, he paid for my ticket and picked me up from the airport after you left to go to school. Then I went when I thought your bell would ring and here we are now."

After he had said school, I realised, "Ry, are you coming to my school on Monday?" (Today was Friday) he nodded, I was so happy. Then I said something I rarely said, "Let's order in pizza."

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "B, are you sick?"

I laughed, "No. I just don't feel like cooking, I want to catch up with you. I haven't seen you that much since mom and dad divorced and you _never_ come to Forks, so…"

He just nodded.

"So… wait, meat lovers with… extra cheese… right?"

"Yep" he said, popping the 'p'.

I called 'Pizza Castle' and ordered one meat lovers with extra cheese, one Hawaiian with extra cheese and pineapple (for me), and a pepperoni with extra pepperoni (for Charlie).

I sat back down and continued catching up with Ryan.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

**Ding Dong Ding**, the doorbell rang, and even though Ryan was in front of me I shouted, "I got it!"…

Hey… It was a force of habit.

Ryan just laughed; I got the money out of my school bag and went to the front door.

I opened the door, just to see Mike Newton in the ridiculous pizza delivery outfit holding our pizzas. I held in a groan. Even if we were in different cliques, Mike Newton had to be the most annoying person; I knew that personally, he's been asking me out ever since freshman year.

I like to think of him as my personal stalker.

He saw me and stood straighter, "Hey Izzy, these your pizzas?" he asked in, what I presume he thought, was a 'sexy voice'.

"Uh… dur, since those pizzas were delivered to my doorstep." How dense could you get?

He laughed, even though it wasn't that funny.

"How much?" I asked hoping he would just go away.

"A date."

"How 'bout thirty bucks, and you can keep the change?"

"How 'bout twenty bucks, and you go on a date with me?"

I was about to answer when Ryan interfered, "How about you give her the pizza, take her money, and you leave her alone."

"Who are you?" Mike asked

"Someone who will kick your ass if you don't go away and leave Izzy alone."

Mike must have thought that Ryan wasn't someone to mess with. It was then that I realised Ryan actually had muscle, what happened to the scrawny boy I used to know?

"Twenty-five, thirty." Mike said.

I gave him the correct change and slammed the door on his face just as he was about to ask a question.

Ryan turned to me, "It's Izzy now is it?" he asked

"Don't. Ask." And that was all I said on the subject.

He just nodded and dropped it.

I love my bother!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Soo? How do you like it?_

_If you don't like it don't read, if you do then tell me. Easy as pie._

_xx Tania xx_


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Emmett Back YAY

_**A/N:**__ hey guys… sorry for the long wait… schools been… ugh… =] so thanks for the review! Keep reviewing and here's the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm writing fan fiction. Enough said._

_**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 12: Getting Emmett Back**_

**Bella POV**

Ryan and I just bummed around for the rest of the weekend. He had told me everything, he told me about his old friends, their girlfriends and his ex-girlfriend… just everything. I punched him in the arm for not telling me he had a girlfriend.

I told him I told him everything, stuff like what happened at school, what was up with the skaters, how the cliques ruined everything (my friendship with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward), how I was planning the homecoming with Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward.

While we were at the mall we joked around, He acted a lot like Emmett, I think that they would get along well; it was pretty funny he tried on weird clothes, playing with the masks on display in one of the shops. He didn't know but he had given me an idea that could improve the theme of the dance. It was awesome; I'd have to tell them on Monday.

Monday

School went fast mostly because Ryan was in all my classes (we asked the receptionist if he could have the same timetable as me). The only people that knew that he was my twin were the skaters. They were pretty pissed at me for not telling them. Ah well. Screw them!

Next thing I know, I was in the room with everyone else planning the homecoming. Big whoop.

Then I remembered the idea that I had, "um… I had an idea in the weekend, about the theme, we could improve it."

They looked at me expectantly.

"We could have it as a masquerade, you know have masks and all, that way no one will hold grudges against anyone for being in a different clique."

Surprisingly Emmett was the first to say something, "I like it," he said, surprising us all, "I think we should do it."

One by one they started agreeing.

We started talking about how we were going to do decorations and everything, we had decided that Alice and Rosalie would handle the decorating, the rest of us couldn't decorate to save our lives, they then started drawing up plans.

While they were doing that, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I started talking about music. Emmet and I were still debating about rap, while Jasper and Edward were 'enjoying the entertainment'. Here's how the 'debate' between us pretty much went

_**(A/N:**__ Bella's italics __**Emmett's bold italics)**_

_**Rap is not crap!**_

_Yes. It is!_

_**No it's not.**_

_Yep, Rap just stands for, Retards Attempting Poetry. _Edward and Jasper laughed at this.

WTF? Where'd you hear that?

_I made it up and had it placed on my shirt._

Then we started talking about something completely irrelevant. Twenty minutes later we noticed this, we also noticed Edward and Jasper laughing.

Once they all calmed down Jasper came up with an idea. "Why don't we just make up our own music and play it, that way, we don't have to find dates, we can actually wear colours (if we want) and they can't say we weren't there."

The four of us agreed. We then had to ask Alice and Rosalie.

"Rosalie. Alice. Come here for a sec." Emmett said.

They came over and Jasper said his idea, they agreed quickly and went back to the corner working on designs, excited that they could also design our clothes… woo hoo.

Then we started planning, "okay… who can play instruments?" I asked the room in general, loud enough that Rosalie and Alice could hear.

It was really weird, in this room we dropped all our walls and started being ourselves, like what happened 12 years ago, never did happen. Like we were best friends again… I just wish it were true.

We all put up our hands. "Rose," I said, the nickname we used to call her slipping out, "…alie" I quickly said… no one noticed, and if they did they didn't say anything, "What instrument can you play?"

"Bass"

"Jasper?"

"Guitar"

"Alice?"

"Guitar"  
"Emmett?"

"Drums"

"Figures, Edward?"

"Keyboard"

"Okay."

"What about you?" Emmett asked

"Guitar"

"Okay…" Emmett was about to continue, but then the bell rang.

We gave all our papers, everything to Alice since she was the most organised. Then they started to leave.

Just as Emmett was about to leave I called him.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for being the first to agree with me on my idea."

"No problem…" I was about to leave when Emmett called me back, "Bells," he said, using my old nickname, "I miss you." That's all he had to say to have me hugging him.

"I missed you too." I said

"So… friends again?" he asked

"Hell to the yes!" then I got an idea, "Em."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna meet Ryan?"

"Who's he?" he asked protectively

"He's my brother."

That's all I had time to say before he fainted.


	13. Chapter 13: Emmett and Ryan Lord save us

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight, I do not own it and never will __**sigh**_

_**A/N:** hey guys... thanks soo much for all the reviews! I love you all... i know, Emmett Fainted! LOL O.o anyway, here's the next chapter! enjoy!

* * *

__**We're Friends Forever  
**__**Chapter 13: Emmett and Ryan? Lord save us!  
Bella POV**_

I finally got Emmett up.

He looked at me, "Bells," he said, "I had the weirdest dream. You told me you had a brother."

"I do." I said, slowly, as if I was trying to explain a complicated math equation to a squirrel.

He was about to pass out again but I slapped him. "Do you wanna meet him? I was supposed to meet him about five minutes ago. He's probably worried."

He agreed and we made our way to the cafeteria. We got there and saw Ryan standing outside the door.

"There you are B. Hurry up! I'm starving!"

"You know, you could have just gone in, you don't need my permission." I said

He stayed silent.

He finally saw Emmett. Though I don't know haw he didn't see him in the first place, he's HUGE!

"Emmett." Emmett said sticking out his hand, "Ryan," Ryan said, taking Emmett's hand, "You wanna sit with us?" Ryan asked, apparently he thought Emmett was okay.

"I don't think that the skaters would take to kindly about me sitting at their table." He said.

"We aren't sitting with the skaters." I replied

"You aren't?" he asked, we shook our heads no.

"Well then… why not." Emmett said

"Oh no…"

"What?" Emmett and Ryan said at the same time, "I'm sitting with both of you, willingly, what am I getting myself into?" they looked confused. "You guys are pretty much exactly the same. It's actually kinda freaky…"

They didn't care. "Are you finished?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Good," Ryan said, "Coz I'm hungry!"

I laughed and we walked into the cafeteria.

We opened the cafeteria doors and we went through laughing.

Everyone turned his or her heads to look at us. We just ignored them and went to a table in the back after getting our lunch.

"EMMETT!" someone from his clique called, "COME SIT WITH US!"

He shook his head no and turned back to us like nothing happened.

That lunch had to be the _most_ embarrassing lunch I had ever been to. Emmett and Ryan just _had_ to share the most embarrassing stories that they could remember.

Total humiliation.

I don't think they cared. I was right thinking that they would hit it off rather well.

The bell had rung and I had only had eaten half of my chips and a few sips of my lemonade.

Just as we were going to class Lauren bumped into me.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Izzy." She said, eyeing up Ryan instead of looking at me. "Oh, who's this?" Lauren asked.

"None of your business." Emmett said and we walked away laughing at her expression.

We got to English, Emmett and I went to sit at our assigned seats while talking. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie came in. they were staring at us. They looked confused and… envious? No.

The second bell rang, ending our conversation and the teacher made Ryan introduce himself.

"Hi… I'm Ryan, um… I transferred from Phoenix, Arizona. Um… oh yea… Bella's my sister." As he said that he smirked at me, I think he was getting payback for making him wait. Everyone looked at me, shocked.

I just sunk down in my seat.

The teacher told him to go sit in the last empty space, the desk next to Jessica.

HA! Serves him right.


	14. Chapter 14: Note Passing in English

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight or any of its characters… sadly…_

_**A/N:** hey guys, sorry for the late update... oh and dee... if you are reading this, Katie still likes the pole better than you... XD_

_**A/N 2:** i thought i would answer my reviews..._

_**pen2paper93**  
__Thanks for your awesometastic review... i loved reading it. most of the things that i put in my A/N's actually did happen... i have such loving friends, don't i _:]_  
im not going to hit you with a virtual bat, don't worry you're safe.. for now, jokes. um... most of these chapters are already pre-written, sorry, i'll try make it longer next time.  
Hehe I laugh at his misfortune too._

_**Saucy-Stacey**  
__Yea... that's kinda where i got the idea of it... i was watching it coz my bro forced me to (long story) and i thought, what would happen if that happened in an all human twilight fan fiction_

_**SuperMassiveBlackMole**  
__hehe so am i_

_**cl2140**  
__sorry you'll just have to find out when everyone else does won't you? :]_

_**forevacullens**  
__hahaha it might be preferable, but that's not interesting, now is it lol_

_**Flamepelt3377**  
__that was my favorite part of the chapter_

_

* * *

_

**We're Friends Forever**  
_**Chapter 14: Note Passing in English  
**_**Bella POV**

English was probably the most annoying class right now. Everyone was staring at Ryan, and me while I was glaring at Ryan for causing this. He saw me and smiled nervously at me. Ha! He was scared… good.

Ryan POV

A shiz _**(A/N:**__ hahaha I love the word shiz!__**) **_Bella's going to kill me! Ah crap!

What is with this girl? Jaimie… no… Josephine… no… Julie? Ah! Right! Jessica. Seriously does she have a twitchy eye or something? I have to ask Emmett… or Bella.

I tore two pieces of paper from my notebook and wrote the same thing on both of them…

'Dudes… the girl next to me, does she have a twitchy eye or something? R'

Then I threw it at them while the teacher had her back turned. The one I threw at Bella landed on the desk, while the one I sent to Emmett, funnily enough, hit his head then fell by his feet. I had to bit my lip to stop laughing. _**(A/N:**__ this had actually happened to me. It hit my eye =[…__**)**_ he turned to glare at me and I just smiled sheepishly.

A few minutes later two notes hit me on the head, one right after the other. I turned to look at them, only to have them looking at the board, biting their lips, shaking with suppressed laughter.

I only shook my head and opened the first one. It was from Bella.

'_That's Jessica Stanley. She has her eye on you. My baby brother is growing up, getting sluts to go after him __**Tear**__. Hahaha that's karma for you! But seriously, stay away from her. She's bad news, one of the school's biggest sluts, and she has her eyes on you. Shame! Also, stay away from Lauren Mallory. (Other school slut)_

_B'_

I shook my head, and started writing back.

'Are you serious? I have to sit beside the school slut. And who the hell is Lauren Mallory?

R'

I opened the one from Emmett after I threw the other one back to Bella.

'Hahaha. Tough luck. You sit next to Skanky Stanley, the school slut… dude, she's gonna be after you like a baby wanting their teddy bear… she won't give up.

E'

'Great… (Note sarcasm) not only do I sit next to the school slut, and she's flirting with me… I think… B says that it is karma… I'm beginning to think she's right. DON'T tell her I said that! She'll never let me live it down!

**R'**

I threw the note to Emmett just as one landed on my desk.

'_Hahaha. Yes. Yes you do! In your face! Lauren Mallory is school slut #2, and bitch #1. Let me break it down for you, fake blonde hair, blue eyes, says the word 'like' after every two words, head cheerleader, fake nose, and probably wears a water bra. You'll know who she is once you see her. She'll probably be lusting after you too. Hahaha. Poor you! =]_

_B'_

'**Damn it all! Why me! And don't say 'karma' just don't say it.**

**R'**

And Emmett says…

Don't worry. I won't.

Bell's about to ring, you have the next class with Bella ae? Poor you.

Jokes.

E'

Just as I had finished reading this the bell rang.

Just as I was packing up my things I heard a voice. "Hi"

I looked up to see…

* * *

_**A/N: **Hahahaha I'm so evil… cliffies, must love 'em… so who do you want it to be? I might not put whom you want in it, coz I have an idea of where this is gonna be going… lol =] sorry for it being short... i've had alot going on... but i'll see if i can update faster... no promises  
_

_Well review and I just might update faster._

_xx Tania xx_


	15. Chapter 15: Jessica and Lauren

Disclaimer: All I own is Ryan… and my pair of shoes… chucks to be exact We're Friends Forever

_**Chapter 15: Jessica and Lauren **_

**Ryan POV **

_Previous: Just as I was packing up my things I heard a voice. "Hi"_

I looked up to see…

Jessica, the girl that I had to sit next to. I look to the sky and asked God 'Why Me?'

I ignored her and continued to pack up my things, she clearly didn't understand that I didn't want to talk to her, because she continued talking to me, "I'm Jessica," she said, in what she probably thought was alluring, but to me it sounded like a drowning cat.

She was waiting for me to say something, I think, so I said, "Hey… Jasmine right? I'm Ryan" I had to struggle not to laugh at her face, "Um, it's, like, Jessica."

"Sure, sure Josephine." I say. I can see Bella laughing near the door. "Well, I gotta go, nice meeting you Julie." And before she could say anything I was grabbing Bella, who was still laughing, and went out the door.

"Hahaha… that… ha… that was… hahaha… funny!!!! Hahahaha!" Bella said in between laughs. Then she suddenly stopped, "oh crap!" she shouts and continued shouting, "Jessica _and_ Lauren are in this class!"

"Hahaha, should be fun." I laugh.

"Oh yeah," she says, "I can imagine it now," she then does an evil laugh, which to be honest, kind of freaked me out.

Gym

I finished changing and waited for Bella to come out. Suddenly none other than Jessica and, some blonde bimbo, who I am guessing is Lauren, occupied the two seats on my left and right. _**(A/N:**__ not dissing any blondes here, just Lauren)_

"Hi, I'm, like, Lauren" the blonde bimbo says.

I imitate her nasally voice, "hey Laura, I'm Ryan"

"It's Lauren."

"Sure, whatever you say Lara," I then see Bella come out of the changing rooms, "well it's been nice talking to you Leanne, but, I gotta go."

I then walked over to Bella, she saw where I came from and smiled a huge smile. When I got to her she said, "I see you've met the Bitchy Bimbos." I just laughed at her names for them.

I just laughed harder when Bella looked genuinely confused and asked, "What?"

_**A/N:**__ Sorry short chapter… I think I could do this one better, if I have time, I'll fix it up… but for now it will have to do… I won't be able to update very soon, homework has been piling up and I'm stressing about my math exam that's worth 2 credits…_

_I am also banned from the computer because I have to finish said homework and the teachers keep piling it up, they want to "make sure we (the students) have work to do IF the school does close down because of the swine flu…" ugh…_

_Sorry, rant over… but yea… it'll be a while before I can review._


	16. Chapter 16: Feelings

Disclaimer: All I own is Ryan… no Edward sob, no Bella, no Emmett, no Rosalie, no Alice and lastly… no Jasper double sob, then break down crying

* * *

_**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 16: Feelings**_**  
Bella POV**

Today was going to be a good day, I could tell, I mean I have my brother, Emmett and I are friends again and Emmett gets along with Ryan and vice versa

I don't know why but I feel like something else was going to happen. Huh. Must just be coz I'm in a happy mood.

I walked down the stairs and saw Ryan glaring at the stove like it was trying to kill him. "What cha doing?" I asked, scaring him. He jumped. He looked at me briefly and looked back at the stove, "I don't know what's up with this, I was trying to cook something, but this thing won't heat up." He said.

I looked at the stove to see if I could see what's wrong with it. Then I noticed, "Uh, Ry," I say, "shh, Bella, I'm trying to see what's wrong with this."

"But, Rya-"

"Bella!"

"Ok. I'll just make sure I'm ready for school." I was about to walk out, then I thought_ I can't just leave him there_, so I walk to the stove and put the switch on the wall on, I lightly pat Ryan's cheek twice and left him to look at the stove in a new light.

Turns out he can't cook either; _I knew I shouldn't have left him._

* * *

**At School**

I saw Emmett right away, I was going to ditch Ryan, but he beat me to it, he ditched me to go talk to his teacher about something, _teachers pet_ I think to myself while sighing. I just shook my head whilst smiling slightly and continued walking to Emmett, he was fighting with his 'friends', as I got closer I could hear what they were fighting about.

"---Some freaks!" Tony, I think it was, angrily said

"They aren't freaks!" Emmett replied, just as angry

"Yes they are, those junkies are messing with your head" _ah!_ I thought_ they are talking about Ryan and me._

"No! It's just your head that's messed man! You know, I like to have a thing called friends, and their everywhere, not just in some fricking clique!"

This is my cue to make my entrance, "Em?" I ask, "Can I talk to you?"

Giving one last glare at Tony he walked the short space to me.

"Junkie." He said with venom in his voice. This was Tony's way of acknowledging me. Of course I had to acknowledge him too, so I said, with the same amount of venom in my voice as he had, "Wannabe"

He just shook his head and left, Emmett turned to me with a questioning look on his face, I went straight to the point, "Okay, I was thinking about a prank that would be awesome and we," I say, pointing to him and me repeatedly, "are going to prank Ryan. Okay, get it? Got it? Good!" I say. He looked a little confused but asked, "What's the plan?"

I look around to see if anyone is eavesdropping and I tell him in hushed tones.

* * *

**Biology**

As I got into bio I saw Ryan talking to a girl. I was looking at them curiously and not noticing where I was going, I just had to bump into someone, and that someone turned out to be… Rosalie. And of course, I fell on my ass. Everyone other than Edward, Rosalie, Ryan and Angela started laughing.

I just rolled my eyes, when I saw a hand offering to help me up, that hand just happened to belong to the person that I bumped into in the first place. I take her hand and mumble thanks and walk off.

Just then Mr Banner told us we would be changing the seatings around, we all groaned. He started calling out names.

Ryan and Claudia

_Jessica and Mike_

_Rosalie and Eric _Oh, poor girl

_Edward and Bella_ Wait what?

I zoned out on the rest of the names he was calling out and looked at Edward, he saw me looking at him and he smiled slightly, that was enough to make my stomach feel weird, why was this happening.

Once Mr Banner finished reading out the names he told us to pick a seat, Edward and I sat in the back, I put my head in my arms, that were on the desk, and started thinking about the funny feeling in my stomach when Edward smiled at me…

Oh gosh, I can't have… _feelings_ for him… can I?

* * *

**Trig**

I walked to trig in a daze not really noticing where I was going. Thinking, if I did have feelings for Edward, would that really be a problem?

I got out of my trance when the teacher asked, "Bella?" I look at the board and see an equation, I answer it, and she sighs, "Yes Bella, that is the answer but I was asking if you, Rosalie and Edward could go to the principle's office as he had just called you all." Everyone laughed and I just joined, "Sorry," I say and pack up my stuff and head to the principles office.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ hey here's the next chapter… hehehe I just realized but I had put one of my best friends name in this… So Claudia, you are going to be going out with Ryan, and if you don't like it, too bad… but seriously, who wouldn't wanna go out with him lol. O_o_

_Anyway... please review, and can you guys help me by giving me good pranks, my friend was bugging me about putting a prank, but now, he doesn't know any pranks._


	17. Chapter 17: Principle’s Office Again

_**A/N:** Sorry i haven't been updating lately, i spent more time reading fan fiction rather than writing it, and i haven't had much time doing either lately, coz of family emergency's and what not... anyway... heres chapter 17(DUH)  
__**Disclaimer:** All I own is Ryan… no Edward sob, no Bella, no Emmett, no Rosalie, no Alice and lastly… no Jasper double sob, then break down crying_

**_We're Friends Forever__  
Chapter 17: Principles Office… Again_  
Bella POV**

Edward, Rosalie and I got inside to see Jasper, Emmett and Alice in there already as well as the principle. (Duh)

Once we were all seated Mr Manson started talking, "Okay, as you only have one period a day to do the planning and the dance is only 2 months away, I want you to start putting more effort into this preparation, therefore in period 2 and period 4 you will be planning the dance.

I looked at the others and saw that they had a big question mark over their heads, and I know that I probably did as well. Because no one was going to say anything, I decided to speak up, "Why?" I ask, "I mean, as you said, we do have 2 more months." He replied with a, "I know, but you are going to need extra time making songs and music, will you not?" we looked at him shocked, How did he know that? "I have eyes and ears everywhere," He said mysteriously, I raised my eyebrow. He sighed and said, "I heard you talking about it."

We gave a small chuckle and soon it became a laughing fit. Even Mr Manson joined in after a few minutes.

Once we calmed down the principle excused us to go work on the dance.

* * *

**_The room they are in to plan the dance_**

Once we got to the room, which we had officially dubbed _'the room'_, we agreed that we would all contribute to writing songs; I was the only one not busy.

Alice had gone to her locker right after Mr Manson excused us; she went to get the stuff that we were going to be using, but only the boys' uniforms were finished, so they were trying it on.

Alice and Rosalie were multitasking; they were criticizing the clothing that the boys modelled while working on the decorating scheme.

So I made a head start on the songs.

It seemed like I had just started. When I checked the clock, the period was nearly finished. When I looked around me, there were sheets of paper everywhere, a large proportion of them were crumpled. I looked at the sheet of paper I was writing on and read the lyrics… they were actually pretty good.

As I was packing up, the bell rang; I wasn't too worried, though I was worried at the stare Rosalie was giving me… it wasn't a glare, and that's what scared me, it was more… curious and thoughtful.

I was too scared to ask why she was looking at me like that, so I just ran away.


	18. Chapter 18: Why does Emmett always get

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing from twilight and will never own anything from twilight… sadly… _=[

**_We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 18: Why does Emmett always get in trouble?_  
Bella POV**

It was period four that we all met back up in the room; Alice and Rosalie were, once again, working on the uniforms and decorations. Emmett and Jasper were 'doing work' though I know they are goofing off, I mean what kind of work can you do with an elephant origami? And Edward, well, I'm not exactly sure what he was doing; I think he was writing a song, but I can't be too sure.

I didn't want to be a loner so I got up; walked to the couch that Edward was sitting on and sat next to him. He looked up at me in surprise and I just tried to smile innocently, once again, I probably failed.

He hesitated before smiling, once that was over I just continued writing my song, while he stared at me curiously for a while before he started writing… whatever he was writing before.

It must have been five minutes later that Rosalie and Alice left to go do… something (I know I should have probably listened, but in my defence, I was trying to write my song), Emmett soon left, said something about 'educational research' but I heard what he was really going to do, I overheard him telling Jasper…

He was going to try stealing my skateboard and sticking the origami elephant on top, roll it down a slope and see how long it will stay there. _**(A/N: **__You guys thought he was going to go do something else, weren't you?__**)**_Soon enough, Jasper left saying that he needed to 'go to the bathroom' I know he just wanted to go outside and bet on how long the elephant would stay on.

So that just left Edward and me… alone…

…

Oh god!

HELP!

As if someone up there was listening to me I heard a yell outside, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF CLASS?"

Edward and I quickly looked at each other and went outside to see what the problem was.

As we went outside we saw Emmett, with my skateboard and the origami, kneeling on the floor. We saw Jasper's face through a small space of the men's toilets. Alice, Rosalie and Mr Manson (so that's where they went) coming down the hall only to stop, shocked, when they saw Emmett, and lastly we saw a fuming Mr Whitimore standing over Emmett.

Even though it was a serious moment, one shared look between Edward and I, and the both of us burst with laughter, soon enough Alice, Rosalie and Jasper joined in. Even Mr Mason gave a small chuckle.

Once Mr Whitimore realised more kids were out of class, and the principle was there he started ranting, "Mr Manson, these children are out of their classes. These two," pointing and Emmett and I, "are the rudest people I have ever met. They are constantly in trouble and are always disrupting the class," as you can see, he doesn't really like us… mostly me, he continued "they should be suspended, or… or expelled!" he said the last part in excitement, wow; I guess he really wants us gone.

Luckily Mr Manson had our backs, "Relax Mr Whitimore, they are on a special assignment for me, I do believe that I told all the teachers this" He says with a stern look.

"But, but… what's he doing with an origami and a skateboard?" Mr Whitimore asks. Mr Manson looks at all of us curiously.

It was then that I made up a lie; oh gosh, this is going to sound soo stupid. _Emmett you so owes me!_

"The elephant, sir, is what I thought our main picture could be for our band, like a logo, I mean. What, with Emmett there and all, we would be sounding like a bunch of elephants." I say, _oh gosh, I was in deep sh- _"Then what is he doing with a skateboard?" Mr Whitimore asked smugly thinking he had gotten us, "Well," I say, "He must have gotten it when he went to my locker to get the elephant. My locker is far away, you see, and he must have thought that it would have been faster, not to mention less tiring." It was a good thing that my locker _was_ actually far away.

Whitimore couldn't say anything else, so he just stormed off.

Mr Manson looked at us with amusement in his eyes before finishing his conversation with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper finally came out of the bathroom, Emmett slowly got up from the floor. Jasper and Emmett then started coming towards us.

Once in arms length I snatched my skateboard back and glared at him. We all soon went back into the room with one thought in our minds…

Why does Emmett always get in trouble?

Well, except for Emmett who was probably thinking along the lines of…

_I wonder if I should have the spaghetti or fries for lunch… oh! I know! I'll have both! My genius-ness even exceeds my expectations sometimes._


	19. Chapter 19: Good things come to those

_**Disclaimer: **__Me: I own Twilight… mwah Hahahaha!  
__RJ: In your dreams!__  
Me: Shut up you! You just have to spoil everything!  
RJ: Yep!  
Me __**chase him away with a ladle**  
Daisy: __**sigh**__ Tania does not nor will she ever own Twilight.  
**  
A/N:** hey guys, sorry i haven't updated lately, a family emergency that happened and i was away at school for 3 days and had to catch up and then my brother wouldn't get off the computer and that's why i haven't been updating, sorry!_

Anyway, here's chapter 19...

**We're Friends Forever  
_Chapter 19: Good thing come to those who shout_  
Bella POV**

Once we had gotten in the room, and calmed down the bell rang. _Good timing_ I thought.

We all headed to the cafeteria, but Emmett and I were trailing behind everyone because we wanted to make sure everything would be ready by tomorrow.

We had nearly reached the cafeteria doors when we saw Ryan looking bored and waiting, his back turned to us. I took a running start and jumped on his back. Which in the end made him stumble forward, head first through the cafeteria doors and falling to the floor. Me jumping off before he did so.

I saw everyone looking at us, but I went straight to the line to get my food, pretending nothing was wrong. Then everyone heard Ryan yell, "BELLA!" this must have set something off, because everyone started laughing.

I bought nachos, two packets of chips and two lemonades. I headed back to our table, noting an annoyed Ryan, glaring at me. I also noted an amused Emmett, trying not to laugh.

Once I got to the table I gave one bottle of lemonade, one packet of chips and the nachos to Ryan. "Peace?" I ask handing him the offering. He took the stuff, meaning he forgave me. He just _couldn't_ say no to food.

Boys will be boys.

Fifteen minutes later we were all laughing with/about (whichever way you want to look at it) each other.

It was not two minutes later that we heard someone yelling, "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK SAYING THAT EVER AGAIN!" we turned to see who was yelling, only to see Rosalie standing up, looking at her clique with anger and disgust, she continued, "THEY WILL ALWAYS BE _SO_ MUCH BETTER THAN YOU BITCHY SLAGS!"

And with that she turned and started walking towards the door… no… not the door… towards us. What the hell?

By the time she got to the table, everyone was looking at her. She got to the table and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Emmett, Ryan and I looked at each other; they both gave me the look, as if trying to say _it's up to you._ I sighed at the boys and nodded to Rosalie, but she couldn't see it coz she was glaring at everyone else.

I put my hand on her shoulder; she looked at me, shocked. I told her, "You can sit here, no problem-o"

She smiled at me and I gave one back. "So…" I start, "Wanna tell us what that was about?" I asked, laughing.

Rosalie POV (when she goes to sit down)

I just sat down when we heard a crash through the door. I turned quickly to see Ryan on the floor and Bella walking away. "BELLA!" Ryan yelled. This made us all start laughing at his predicament.

Once we had calmed down I caught up to what they were talking about before I arrived.

"So I heard from Lindsey, who heard from Mike, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Tyler, who heard from Michaela, who heard from Victoria, who heard from James, who heard from Michelle, who heard from Lauren that the new kid, Ryan, was totally checking her out." Jennifer said to the group in general. I internally scoffed.

They all started talking all at once, when I heard Tanya say, "I don't understand why he hangs out with those freaks, you know… Bella and Emmett." I silently fumed. She continued, "I mean, I know that they're, like, family and all, but, seriously… does she have to be so clingy." I nearly exploded, but she still continued. "I bet he just feels sorry for her, I mean, it must be hard to have a junkie as a sister."

That's it! I stood up, glared at all of them and shouted, "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK SAYING THAT EVER AGAIN!" I didn't care if everyone was looking, I would defend Bella, Emmett and Ryan (even if I didn't know him too well), "THEY WILL ALWAYS BE _SO_ MUCH BETTER THAN YOU BITCHY SLAGS!"

With that I turned and started walking towards Bella, Emmett and Ryan.

Everyone was looking at me when I got there, when I was close enough I asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Emmett, Ryan and Bella looked at each other; I decided to give them privacy so I turned to glare at the people that were still staring at us.

I felt a hand being put on my shoulder; I looked, only to see Bella. She said, "You can sit here, no problem-o"

I smiled at her and I got one back. "So…" she started, "Wanna tell us what that was about?" she asked, laughing.

We all soon joined.


	20. Chapter 20:Interesting wakeups and prank

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm writing fan fiction, enough said, don't you think?_

_**A/N: **i haven't been answering any of the reviews u guys are giving me, so i thought i would do that now._

_**hidinginyoureyes **- haha i know, exciting ain't it?  
**melibaskie **- i would never do that... and if i did, i would say  
**Pen2Paper93 **- lol that's what my friend said  
**StarryEyedGlimmer **- haha i know, i wish i had a cool brother like that. but no, i have to live with my 2 gay ass brothers. =[ ya, you gotta love Rosalie's semi bitchy attitude, 'specially when she's sticking up for her friends  
**666-Crys-666** - hahaha i think i might do that thanks, lol... do i want to know? i just made it up, as my friend had a major obssesion about elephants before, i didn't think that it had/would have happened. lol  
**Little Damphier 96** - here's the next chapter, hopefully u are not dead yet from the suspense._

_I'd like to put a special thanks to **Alice06 **for giving me the idea for the prank._

_

* * *

_

**We're Friends Forever_  
Chapter 20: Interesting wake ups and Pranks_  
Bella POV**

Lunch was over soon enough, all of us laughing at the Preps and Rosalie shaking her head thinking how stupid she was that she had joined that clique in the first place.

We jumped when the bell had gone, not noticing the time. Once we realised that it was just the bell we went to English whilst laughing.

English was pretty straightforward, we had to read a book and write an essay about it. I guess the teacher couldn't be bothered getting anything ready for the next few days. She let us be after handing us the assignment.

All in all, it was a pretty fun lesson.

It became funnier when Jessica tried flirting with Ryan. I say try because he just left once she started.

Gym was pretty retarded. The teacher wasn't there, so everyone did… basically nothing, Ryan went to talk to Claudia, his biology partner, and I was left to my thoughts.

Not a good idea really, because my mind drifted to Edward Cullen, oh the horror!

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see someone sit next to me till that person started waving their hands in my face, I came out of my thoughts and looked at the person, only to see…

Nikki, the only other girl in the skater clique, well I guess the only girl in the skater clique now.

"Nikki?" I ask, "What's up?"

She opened her mouth, only to close it again. She paused as if to think and then as she was about to say something, the bell rang and she ran… _okay…_ I think_ 'cause that's not weird at all._

By the time I got home I was exhausted, so I took a shower and went straight to sleep. The last thing I thought before I went to sleep was, _thank god that I didn't have homework.

* * *

_

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up at 5:30 the next day, I decided to do something, so I did all the necessities then I went to cook breakfast for Charlie, Ryan and Me.

I decided on waffles. _(A/N:__ WAFFLES! Sorry Claudia, but they are so much cooler than Pancakes__) _By the time I had finished Charlie had gotten up and taken a waffle to go, he was running late. I looked at the time it was 7 o'clock. I decided to wake up Ryan. I looked in his room and realised it was dark because his curtains were drawn.

Perfect.

I got two high beam flashlights from Charlies and my rooms and went into Ryan's. I turned on the flashlights, put them in front of Ryan's face and yelled, "TRUCK!" he woke up with a start and started yelling, "NO! I'M TOO YOUNG AND HOT TO DIE!" I started laughing, it was only then that he realised that it was just I. Bella Swan, one of the awesomest people that you would ever meet.

"BELLA!" I just left his room laughing.

* * *

**_Biology_**

I got to bio before the teacher got there, I noticed Rosalie all alone so I decided to go talk to her.

"Hiya Rose, what's crakalakin'?" she looked at me as if I was on drugs. "Bells," she says cautiously, "are you okay?" I just nod and that's when Mr

Banner walked in. so I had to go to my seat… next to Edward.

Can you just say awkward? I guess it's good that Mr Banner gave us a worksheet and told us to be quiet.

_The Room_

YAY! I get out of trig! Nothing interesting really happened… though I did see Rosalie and Emmett look at each other more than necessary…

I guess something interesting did happen after all.

* * *

**_Technology_**

Technology was super fun Ryan and Emmett kept making fun of each other because they had flour, egg and something else all over them (we were baking), I decided to pull my prank now, as it was perfect. I pulled out the cakes and put them on a plate.

"Hey Ry, Em…" I say, interrupting them, "Ry, do you want some sponge cakes?" I say holding the plate out. "Sure," he says not noticing Emmett trying not to laugh. He also didn't notice that my actual cooking was in the oven (yummy, yummy cookies).

He put the cake towards his mouth and tried to take a bite, I say tried because he couldn't rip it apart with his teeth.

He looked at it and realized something was wrong with it; he scraped off the icing I had put and saw that it was an actual sponge…

Wait for it…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"BELLA!"

Ha – ha! Good times, good times.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey guys, sorry about the wait, after this chapter i have one more that is pre-written and one that i'm thinking of at the moment, i just wanted to ask you guys did you want Edward to realize that he loves Bella soon, or do you want him to be a total douche and doesn't realize his feelings till a little later on in the story?_


	21. Chapter 21: Truth and Dare

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Twilight… if you see anything familiar then it's probably not mine…  
__**A/N:** hey guys, sorry about the late update, i wasnt aloud to go on the computer until i had finished the homework that my teachers gave for the holidays... anyway, I'll answer some of the questions you asked and then after that, chapter 21..._

_**So-I'm-Obsessed - **i'll try...it depends how things go.**  
StoryAddict - **yeah, i was just thinking that**  
****FaithTrustPixieDust01 - **lol... it works, and it's seriously funny. =]**  
Ali Wa - **thanks so much for your long review, i loved it! =] and yea, i'll think about that prank thing, it's a good idea. and i still think waffles are better!**  
honeyLuvee - **he did, but im talking about head over heels kind of thing, i mean he thinks that it's just a crush and thought he would get over it, but now he realizes that he truly cares for her and has deeper feelings.  
__**666-Crys-666 - **hahaha lol, good thinking... lol_

**Questions, that i haven't answered:**

_**What's with Nikki?**_

I actually don't really know. she's not gonna really be in it anymore, she just kinda fades out

_**Is Edward going to be a douche or not?**_

yes, it's going to take a while for him to realize his feelings for Bella. after all, he is a guy.

anyway heres the next chapter.

_xx Tania xx  


* * *

  
**We're Friends Forever  
****Chapter 21: Truth and Dare**_  
**Bella POV**

It has now been a week since Rosalie had joined our little 'non-sociable group'. Rosalie and Emmett are always flirting, giving Ryan and me something to bet about, plus it keeps things more interesting.

Our homecoming planning was coming along, I had written some songs down and apparently, so had Edward. We would probably have to start teaching everyone the lyrics and notes and whatnot soon. That, I know is going to take some time.

We, meaning Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I, were back in the room for period 2… Yay! I get out of trig again! I would do my happy dance, but then that would just end up with them looking at me like I was a nut job. Hehe, I should do it, just to see what they look like.

Emmett and Rosalie were shamelessly flirting… once again; you know the simple touch on the arm, the fluttering of eyes, looking down at the lips… I'm surprised that they have lasted this long without going to a broom closet.

Jasper was _trying_ to help Alice with the planning, but I don't think he really understood what was happening himself. While on the other hand, Alice loved every second of this, someone who won't criticize what she was doing, and to be honest I think she has a small crush.

Edward and I, once again, sat where we usually did, writing our songs… Edward spoke, "I miss you," but he spoke so low, I don't know if it was meant for my ears. So I acted oblivious and said, "What was that?"

"Huh?" he asks

"I thought I heard you say something."

He shakes his head, "Nope"

"Okay,"

"Okay."

End of conversation.

It was silent all around the room. I couldn't take it, and apparently neither could Emmett as he stood up and yelled, "I can't take the silence…"

"What do you propose?" Alice asked. She actually looked a little relieved that someone had broken the silence.

"Um… I dunno, I was hoping one of you guys would have something… I mean you're the one with all the brains." was Emmett's smart reply.

"How 'bout truth or dare?" Edward asked.

We agreed one by one, Emmett of course being first and me being second.

Once we had all gotten in a circle Emmett started, "Um… Alice… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um… damn…" he whispered, "um… is it true that… I dunno… you slept with half the basketball team?" we were all shocked that Emmett had even thought that, I mean we heard the rumours, but we, well I, certainly didn't believe them.

"No!" she practically yelled.

"I know," Emmett said

"What?" Alice questioned, "If you knew, why'd you bother asking?"

"Didn't have anything better to ask, Dares are my expertise, not truths."

We ended up having a good laugh at that.

It was Alice's turn, "Um, Rosalie, truth or dare?"

Rosalie thought about it then said, "Truth"

"Aw, come on! What's with you girls and picking truth?" we heard, and realized it was… you guessed it… Emmett. We all decided to ignore that question.

"Okay," Alice said mischievously, "Who's your crush?"

I started laughing at that, it was so obvious.

Rosalie mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask.

Rosalie glared at me and mumbled something along the lines of 'meat head'

"One more time, we didn't hear that." Edward said taking over.

Rosalie took a deep breath and said… no more like yelled, "I LIKE EMMETT OK, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

It was quiet…

…

"You do?" Emmett asked, probably in the quietest voice I have or will ever hear from him.

Rosalie blushed, and nodded slightly, looking down on the floor.

He put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him and whispered, "Good" before kissing her.

The others and I looked away. Once a few minutes were done, we turned but realised that they were still making out, so Jasper took it as his job to clear his throat very loudly.

They broke away with big grins.

"YAY!" I suddenly yelled, breaking the awkward silence. They looked at me questioningly, "I WIN THE BET! RYAN OWES $25! YAY!" I answered their silent question.

They started laughing.

"Edward," Rosalie said darkly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he answered right away

"I dare you to kiss Bella…"

* * *

_**A/N:** hey guys me again, sorry it's a short chapter. um i really need your help, i dunno what to do next chapter, i need your help. Please review..._

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: For Now

_**Disclaimer: **__I own my book and my shoe; I don't own twilight so you can't sue!_

_SHAME! _

_**A/N:**__ OK, I know that it has been a while, but I finished exams and wanted to put this up before I go to camp (which is today). Plus, I have been feeling bad for not updating lately, so here I wrote this at… 11:04 pm, writing for you. Sorry again!!! _=]

* * *

_**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 22: For Now**_**  
Bella POV  
**

Did I here that correctly? She wants me to do WHAT!

"NO!" Edward yelled, I think that was my heart shattering. I know I was supposed to be happy and relieved, so why was I feeling disappointed?

Oh shiz, I don't like him, right? I'm so confused.

But I didn't have time to think about that too much as the bell had just rang.

* * *

Period three was a free period as the teacher didn't come in, so while everyone was talking (Emmett and Ryan were talking about some sport) I sat there thinking about my feelings on Edward. Would it be that bad to like him? I mean, he's changed, at least I think he has.

I haven't seen him around making out with girls every time he has spare time, and he's being nicer in general, could he be turning back into the guy that I used to be friends with?

I came to the conclusion that, yes, I do have a small crush on Edward.

I am so screwed.

* * *

Period four came, bringing us to the room, and in doing that; it brought even more awkwardness between Edward and myself.

It was quiet again in the room, all of us working, lost in our own thoughts or, in Emmett and Rosalie's case, making out. Jasper then spoke up, interrupting both the silence and Emmett and Rosalie's PDA. "Who else is bored?" he asked, all of us mumbled an agreement, "Well," said Emmett pausing and then continuing, "We could finish our game of truth or dare." He said with a mischievous smile. "NO!" I yelled. At that moment I realised that Edward had yelled out too.

Our eyes locked for a moment, then Emmett started laughing, ending our staring, I looked away, and blush slightly, typical.

Not for the first time, I thought, _this is going to be a long project.

* * *

_

_**Lunch**_

At lunch I had totally zoned out, Rosalie and Emmett were in there newly together, kind of cute, kind of nauseating stage. Ryan was over talking to Claudia, the girl he was partnered up for in bio, and to be honest, I think he likes her. No, I KNOW he likes her. It's so obvious.

I was so out of it that I didn't notice that Edward had gotten up from his seat and made his way over to our table, I didn't notice him behind me and everyone staring at the both of us, well, I didn't until he tapped me on the shoulder twice.

Turning around slowly, I looked up and saw him; suddenly I stood up so that I wouldn't have to look up at him too much.

"What?" I asked, well, I might have been very rude, but honestly, right now, I didn't really care.

He didn't reply instead he looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to look for something. He must have found what he was looking for because then he, well, he kissed me. And let me tell you, it was one hell of a kiss.

At first I didn't respond, I was shocked, I mean it's not every day that you realize you like a guy and then he kisses you in front of the whole school, but after a while I responded, we broke apart after hearing Emmett's booming laugh.

He put his forehead to mine and whispered, "I really like you, and I want to try, if you'll give me a chance."

I thought about it, and suddenly I slapped him, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to sting a little.

"That," I say, "is for leaving me in the first place," and then as suddenly as I had slapped him, I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth.

Once we had finished we were slightly out of breath, "What was that for?" he asked, his eyes showed how happy and nervous he was. "That," I whispered, "was for coming back to me." We both smiled and sat in the seats of my… no, _our_ table.

"Man Bells!" Emmett said (shouted) loudly, "You sure know how to turn a simple thing into a drama!" he said then burst out laughing.

_Life is good,_ I thought, _for now.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do =]. pray for good weather for my camp will you? XP_


	23. Chapter 23: She's got a boyfriend now

_**Disclaimer: **__The twilight saga does not belong to me, but I guess since Jasper is a human in this that mean I can have him… right?_

**A/N:**_ this is mostly going to be filler; I'm going to take the advice of one of my reviewers. I won't say what it is just yet so you'll just have to wait. Enjoy._

**A/N 2:  
**TheAngelOfHope – _haha, yeah, so am I. thanks here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
_Carebear114 – _it's something I wish I could do that.  
_KodaCullen – _that pretty much sums it up.  
_Lozzy035 – _yay! I know!  
_Don'thaveagoodpenname – _hahaha, isn't it. Lol. Joke.__  
_Shorty6086 – _hehe, love that word.  
_Ummmm26 – _lol. Sure, if you say so.  
_Twilightobsessed160995 – _lol, that makes 2 of us.  
_Mrs. Jacob-Freakin-Black – _hahaha, so did I. but you know. It just happens.  
_Ali Wa – _hahaha, it is isn't it, there are some cliché's that I do love though.  
_Princess1992 – _I would have, but then he would have probably not want to be with her if she totally beat his a**  
_VampireBellaDoll – _hahaha, I am too.  
_clau8 – _really? Didn't notice._  
Lalaranya – _I would, but I am officially banned from you tube. But I'll try look soon.

* * *

__**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 23: She has a boyfriend  
**_**Ryan POV**

It was after school; as soon as I got home I ignored my sister and went straight to my room. I was thinking about, wouldn't you know it, Claudia. I had really liked her, and she dropped the bombshell.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK TO LUNCH**_

"Ryan," Claudia started, "you have become a really good friend, a best friend, to me in the past few weeks," I smiled, "and so, I want you to be the first one that met Daniel"

_She then started pulling me by the hand somewhere and as she did so, I started to see that she was pulling me towards some guy._

"_Daniel, this is Ryan, he's pretty much my best friend." I was shocked, but I faked a smile. He held out his hand, "Claudia has told me a lot about you." He said while shaking my hand, I couldn't say anything so I just nodded._

_I then pretended I got a text from Bella saying she wanted to talk to me, so I said my goodbyes and left. As soon as I got away from then I went behind the school and sat there till school ended._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

All I could think was, she's got a boyfriend now. _**(A/N: **__hehe, that's a song__**)

* * *

**_**Bella POV**

We had gotten home and Ryan went straight to his room. Something was wrong I was sure of that. _**(A/N:**__ She's smart isn't she XD__**) **_

I lay on my bed waiting for Ryan to open his door so I could talk to him. I decided to give him his space for now.  
I must have fallen asleep for a while because the next thing I heard was the T.V. and it was playing NCIS. _**(A/N:**__ hehe, I love this show__**)**_ Oh no. This was bad. I walked downstairs and sat on the floor in front of Ryan. We argued about who the actual bad guy was in this episode. It went something like this:

"It's so the writer" I said.  
"No it's not. It's obvious it's the lawyer" Ryan replied confidently.  
"Dude," I said, starting to det pissed off, "the writer is writing a book about this guy… it's so OBVIOUS that he would learn the tactics and… stuff."  
"But haven't you been listening? The lawyer has been going over everything and going to see him for ages. I bet $5 that it's the lawyer"  
"Deal"

In the end I ended up giving him $5._**  
(A/N:**__ I wanted it to be the writer, it would have been pretty cool.**)**_

After the show finished some random reality T.V. show came on. I turned it off and turned to Ryan and asked him in a serious voice, "What's wrong?"  
He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean," I say, slightly annoyed that I had to explain myself, "you rarely watch NCIS unless I force you or something is wrong, and since I didn't force you… what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong!" he replied defensively.  
"Is that why you're so defensive?" I asked, standing up.  
"Why does it matter?" he asked also standing up.  
"I'm your sister. I just want to help you!" I exclaimed, slightly hurt that he wouldn't trust me.  
"Well DON'T!" he shouted and stormed off to his room.

At this point I just wanted to go to my room and cry, but I couldn't do that just yet as my cellphone started ringing.  
"WHAT?!" I shout at the person on the other line.  
"Um…" the voice said, "Bella?" I knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ hey guys, I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating soon. Everything has been a little hectic. I've been trying to set my two friends up since I know they both like each other. I've been trying to convince one of said friends that I don't like a guy she thinks I'm totally in love with. And we're all trying to get my other friend to break up with her boyfriend. (Don't ask). Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry for the shortness. I'll try getting a longer one up soon. Also just want to say Happy Holidays to you all. _=]


	24. Chapter 24: Adopt Me?

_**Disclaimer: **__not mine sad to say… I know._

_**A/N: **__okay, I got a review asking "__Weren't they (Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Bella) all like really good friends... until high school I mean.  
How did they not know about 'Ryan' especially if it was her twin...was Bella hiding him in a closet or something?" I was wondering when someone would notice. I totally forgot and so I'm gonna make it that Charlie and Renee could barely handle one kid, let alone two, so they let Ryan stay with his grandparents till they could get their feet on the ground and when they did divorce, Renee wanted one of her kids so she stayed with her parents for a while, working shifts and whatnot and then her parents died, leaving her with the inheritance. _

_P.S. thanks to all those who reviewed. =]

* * *

_

_**We're Friends Forever  
Chapter 24: Adopt me?  
**_**Bella POV**

_**Previously**__: "WHAT?!" I shout at the person on the other line._  
"_Um…" the voice said, "Bella?" I knew that voice anywhere._

"Oh, hey Edward," I say tiredly.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, I smiled at the concern I could hear in his voice.  
"Yeah," I reply, "just got in a small fight with Ryan. Anyway, what's up?" I asked, trying to put some 'happy' into my voice.

"Oh yeah, well Emmett and Rosalie just called and we decided that we could, you know, start practicing songs. They're going to call Alice and Jasper as well. You in?"  
"Um…" I said hesitantly looking up at Ryan's door, "sure, count me in."  
I heard him opening the door and some people muttering. Then I heard his voice again.  
"Rosalie just came, she said that we're all going to her house after and having a sleepover for the weekend" (today was Friday again)  
"Um, ok. I'll call Charlie and tell him and…" I was then cut off  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked I could tell that he really wanted to so I said ok. After that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I then called Charlie to tell him where I was going to be for the weekend, he didn't mind considering that I had finished all my homework and it was a Friday. After that I went up to Ryan's room to tell him I wouldn't be here for the weekend.  
I knocked softly on his door, just in case he was still angry with me. When he didn't answer I opened the door. I noticed him sleeping on his bed still in the clothes he wore today and his blanket on the floor.  
I smiled slightly, picked up the blanket and put it over him. After that I found some loose paper on his desk and started writing him a note saying:

_Ryan,_

_I'm going to Edward's to practice with the band for homecoming then I will be going to Rose's for the weekend. I already cleared it with Charlie.__I want to say that I'm sorry for pushing, I know when you're ready you'll tell me what's up. I was just worried and the older, annoying sister side of me came out._

I've got my cellphone on me if you want to reach me.

_Bella x_

After I wrote the note I put it on his bedside next to his cellphone so he would see it straight away.

I then went to get enough clothes for the weekend, my pj's, my iPod, cellphone charger and toiletries.  
As soon as I went downstairs I heard a beep of a car… not just any car… a Volvo… Edward's Volvo. My heart did this weird speed up thing as I walked out the door.  
As I turned around after locking said door I saw Edward holding the passenger door open for me. _And they said chivalry was dead,_ I thought to myself. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before I got into the car.

* * *

**_Edward's House_**

The car drive to Edward's wasn't very long considering he lived close to me,** _(A/N_**_**:** I know that in the book they don't, but in this story they all live close to each other. Edward would have walked her to his house instead… to be alone with her longer… but it was about to rain… back to the story_**_)_** but it was still fun, we told jokes and shared the funny stories we had remembered from when we were young and stuff like that.

We got to his house in a few minutes and I saw Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porche, and Jasper's motorcycle. I presumed that Rosalie came with Emmett.

"Wait there." Edward suddenly said, confused, but I stayed. I then saw him coming around to my door and opened it with a cheesy smile and outstretched hand. I just laughed and took his hand.

As we walked on you could hear Emmett yelling something. I looked at Edward, who was trying to hold back a laugh, and asked him, "What did you leave them here with?" by this time we were in the living room he just pointed and I saw Alice and Rosalie with two guitar hero guitar, Rosalie was obviously playing the bass part and Alice the main one, there was a microphone that no one was using, Jasper sitting on a couch off to the side laughing and I finally saw Emmett on the drums… now you would _think_ that he would be good considering he played the drums. But he was terrible. He couldn't keep up as it went to fast for him. You could see him cursing under his breath. As soon as I took this all in, I started laughing, Edward joined in as well.

As the song finished Emmett stood up and threw the drumsticks down shouting, "WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS TOTAL BULL-ONIE! **(Baloney)**" because of that we laughed even harder.

Somehow we all finally calmed down and as I looked around the room I realized something…  
"Um… guys." I say, getting their attention, "I just realized something. Who is going to sing?"  
Panic showed on their faces.  
"Rose?" I ask hoping she would say yes  
She shook her head, "I can't really play and sing, I can sing back-up if I play considering there's barely any words."  
"Alice?" I ask desperately.  
"Do you remember what happened last time? It was around 20 people and I threw up. No thank you."**_  
(A/N:_**_ I know Rosalie and Alice can kick ass and would be able to sing, but I don't want them to really sing for this story. If you want them or anyone else to sing tell me and I'll try to fit it in, but I already have an idea**.**_**_)_**  
"That means it's got to be you Bella."  
I turn to the person who made the suggestion, Jasper. "WHAT? Are you crazy?" I ask, "I can't." I felt Edward put an arm around me to calm me down.  
"Bella, I remember before, you had an awesome voice." Emmett says, making his own input.

"Yeah, that was _before,_" I argue. It doesn't work. Soon everyone is giving me the puppy dog look, I can't just say no to that. Can I? "Ugh!" I finally say, "You guys suck ass." This was my way of saying, 'fine I'll do it but under duress and you all so owe me!' I guess they got that because they all put me in the middle of a group hug.

"Come on!" Emmett finally said, "Practice!" and he practically picked me up and put me in front of the microphone.

Emmett put down the level from 'expert' to 'medium' **_(A/N:_**_ I forget the settings, haven't played in a while_**_)_** then chose a song. It was the song 'Living on a Prayer'.

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie started playing as the notes came on the screen. Emmett's drum playing was a whole lot better.

* * *

**_After, still Edward's house, basement_**

After a few rounds of guitar hero we decided to practice for real.

"So we can go down to the basement considering that my parents turned it into a soundproofed room with all the music equipment when they heard about us being a band." Edward said, slightly embarrassed.

"Dude," Emmett said, not believing what Edward had just said, "can your parents adopt me?" we all laughed at that and Edward's uneasiness eased away.

We made our way to the basement leaving Emmett to wonder why we were laughing. We continued laughing as we went but stopped as soon as we saw the room. It had a drum kit in the middle but towards the back, four guitars – one of which was a bass guitar – all lined up to the left side of the room, the keyboard was on the right side of the room. There were also six mic's, one for each of us. One was set up in front of the drums, one in front of the keyboard, and the other four were in front of the guitars. Each instrument was a different colour and had our names somewhere not so noticeable, but still there.

The drum kit was black and had Emmett's name in white on the side. The guitars also had our names, the red was for Rosalie (she had the bass), the dark pink one was Alice's, the dark green one was Jasper's and the midnight blue was mine. Each of our names was printed on the neck of the guitar. Edward's keyboard, like Emmett's, was black and had his name in white on the side. **_(A/N:_**_this is what I wish my parent's would do for me_**_)_**

"You know what?" I said, breaking the silence, "Emmett's right. Can your parents adopt me?" I asked looking at Edward, that made everyone start laughing again but nodding in, well, not-so-silent agreement.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_so? How do you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you like it ae. Review. If you don't know how, you have to press that super magic little button at the bottom saying… well… REVIEW! =]_


	25. Chapter 25: Practice

_**Disclaimer: **__not mine __**tear  
A/N: **__here you go. Next chapter.**

* * *

We're Friends Forever**_**  
Chapter 25: Practice****  
Bella POV**

_**3:50 PM**_

"Okay, I got this song that's really up beat," I say looking at Alice when I said this, she started jumping up and down at this, "so do you want to try it?" I asked. They all nodded and I started teaching them the correct notes.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**4:35 PM**_

I take it back, it's not bad… it's freaking terrible.

* * *

_**6:02 PM**_

Several hours, thirteen tantrums, thirty-seven bathroom breaks and a few hundred cans of fizzy drinks later we finally got most of it down, with a few minor adjustments we would be good.

"Okay," Alice started, jumping up and down again, "I think we all got it down, can we try? Oh, please, please, please?" we laughed at her enthusiasm but nodded because we thought that we had gotten the hang of it already.

_**(A/N:**__ the song is Baby, come on, by Elemeno P – I know it's originally sung by a guy, but… you know what, just read.__**)**_

Here's a little story that should be told

_With a whole lot of heart and a little bit of soul__Well we're all stuck with dead end jobs  
But the party's out the back__  
So Baby, come on_

Tired of all the friction  
_I could use a little fiction  
__Just an ounce of satisfaction  
Take a break from all the social medication_

_Apathy and entropy  
Is standing right in front of me  
I'm laughing through my TV screen  
I am thinking about the rent___

Whoa

At this point I started going crazy, I took the mic off the stand, and since it's one of those ones that don't have a wire I didn't have to worry about tripping, I started dancing around and I went to Alice and we sung the next bit into the mic I was holding:__

Here's a little story that should be told  
With a whole lot of heart and a little bit of soul  
Well we're all stuck with dead end jobs  
The party's out the back so  
Baby, come on

I continued dancing around the room I then danced over to Edward and sang next to him:__

Let's go lady  
Come on go crazy  
It's on now baby  
Come on  
Well let's go lady  
Come on go crazy  
It's on now baby  
Come on  
So baby come on

After I sung this, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave me a smile before I turned and danced away.__

They're dancing in the backstreets  
I am still staring at the spreadsheet  
I am filling out the fax sheet  
I'm wrestling with my M Y O B

Freedom at my fingertips_  
Tonight we're on the ego trip  
On Monday we can pay for it__  
I'm thinking about the rent_

Whoa__

Here's a little story that should be told  
With a whole lot of heart and a little bit of soul  
Well we're all stuck with dead end jobs  
The party's out the back so  
Baby, come on

Let's go lady  
Come on go crazy  
It's on now baby  
Come on  
Well let's go lady  
Come on go crazy  
It's on now baby  
Come on  
Well let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy)  
It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
Let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy)  
It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
So baby come on

Well what you got, what you need  
It clashes  
See the world through tinted glasses  
Start a riot you'll need some matches  
(Getting ready) Ready steady  
My credits it's good to ride on  
Tonight our dreams are neon  
Don't pull the plug on me. 

At this point I got the guitar that had my name on it, and put the mic back on the stand.__

It's on, and on, and on

Since I was the only one that could do the guitar solo here, we decided that I would do it. After the solo finished, I put the guitar back down and  
did my crazy dancing again.__

Well let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy).

Here I did a little 'hair-ography' and just shook my head_**(A/N: **__You know, like in Glee__**)**___

It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
Well let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy)  
It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
Well let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy)  
It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go, let's go crazy, come on)  
Now let's go lady (let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on go crazy (let's go, let's go crazy)  
It's on now baby (come on, let's go, let's go crazy)  
Come on (let's go)  
So baby come on!

When the last note ended we all did a crazy pose and held it there for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. We hadn't noticed two extra people in the room but we sure as hell heard the clapping.  
"Mum, Dad," Edward said, equally surprised as us, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, shush honey. We just came back from the supermarket and we were wondering whose cars were in the front of the house." Mrs Masen said _**(A/N: **__I nearly wrote Cullen__**)**_  
Alice, Jasper and Emmett started rambling apologies, but Mrs Masen just waved them off.  
"That was quite a performance," Mr Masen complimented  
"Thanks Mr Masen," we all said, except Edward who used the term 'dad'  
"Now, I thought we all agreed when you were little, it's Carlisle and Esme" they reprimanded. We just smiled and nodded.  
"How long were you guys there?" Edward asked, making all of us wonder.

"Oh, about the time Bella here took the mic off the stand," Carlisle said coming over to me and ruffling my hair, I didn't mind, he had always been like a second father to me, especially when I had always seen him in the hospital during my clumsy stage. Though I still blushed slightly.  
Suddenly I hugged them, "You guys are awesome, thanks for all this," sweeping my arm around the room, "but really, you didn't need to." I say. Everyone started to agree as well.  
"Oh hush," Esme said with a motherly smile, "don't worry about it, we took the money out of Edward's college funds." You could tell that she was joking, but apparently Edward didn't realize it as he looked at his mother in disbelief. None of us could help it, we started laughing again, and Edward was still asking his mother, "What do you mean my college fund?"

I haven't laughed this much in a while.

* * *

_**A/N: **__here's the next chapter, hope you like it.__My friend was surprised that I had put Carlisle and Esme in here, OF COURSE I would! So those who freaked about them not being in here, they people were also asking what songs might be in this, and well, I really liked this song. If you haven't heard it, you should it's really good. If you're in NZ you might have heard it, I think it was on for the Telecom ad once. Anyway, there's that magic button again. =]_

_Peace_


	26. Chapter 26: Skater Girl

_**A/N: **__I know I'm horrible and everything, it's just been really hectic, my teachers are piling up homework, they even gave some in the holidays – sucks I know – I have a new job, my internet wasn't working properly and I actually have a major writers block, so I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but here is the (very) long awaited chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **__not mine __**tear

* * *

**_

_**We're Friends Forever  
**_**Chapter 26: Skater Girl**  
**Ryan POV**

There was only one way to express how I am feeling.

I am bored.

It was a Saturday, Dad was fishing with… whomever and Bella was out practicing… or whatever.

I started thinking about Claudia and her boyfriend. I guess I overreacted, she wasn't the one for me and I had already accepted it. I decided to call Bella to say sorry.

It rung a couple of times before she picked up, "Hello?" she answered, slightly out of breath, I could also hear a lot of background noise, what was she doing again? Oh right, band practice.

"Hey," I replied

"Ry? What's up?" she asked, "Hold up," the background noise soon disappeared so I guessed she went to another room or something. "What's up?" she asked again.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say sorry for being such an ass to you yesterday."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me. I just worry about you." She paused before saying, "Oh my, gosh, please say I didn't just say that." e just laughed.

I decided to wrap it up so that she could get back to practicing. So I said my goodbyes and put my cellphone into my pocket.

… And now I'm bored again.

I decided to look around the small town of Forks as I had been here awhile but still don't know where everything was. So I got dressed, got my awesome bag to put my stuff in and my skateboard and high tailed it out of the house.

I ended up finding pretty much everything in under an hour. I stopped by the food market and got a packet of chips and a drink. I put the drink in my bag and started eating the chips while skateboarding.

I somehow ended up in a skating rink just a little inside the forest. It didn't look like it was used much, but it was really cool. I then noticed the girl, I saw her around at school, and she was one of the skaters… Nikki, I think her name was. She was just sitting in the middle of the rink, her skateboard next to her, just staring into the vast green colouring, also known as trees.

Deciding to be brave I decided to talk to the girl, so I went in and was about to say 'hi' when I was hit from the legs making me crash to the floor and next thing I know she was about to punch me in the face. She must have realised who I was because she put down her arm and looked sheepish.

"You're Ryan, right?" she asked, "Izzy's brother?"

"Are you going to beat me up for it?" I asked cautiously.

She gave a nervous chuckle, "I didn't know who you were, for all I know you could have been a freaking rapist!"

I put my hands up, the universal indictor of saying 'alright, I give', "You have I point," I said, "and I'm sorry."

"So am I." She then put out her hand for me to shake and said, "Nikki Summers"

"Ryan Swan" I replied taking her hand, she smiled. "So you're the skater girl huh?" I asked with a cheeky grin. She laughed, as cliché as it sounds…

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**_A/N_**_ hey I know I'm not the best author but how about some feedback? I really need ideas. thanks love you all :)  
xx Tania xx_


	27. Chapter 27: Hallways,music,meaningful

_**A/N: **Hey guys... now before you start throwing virtual stuff at my head for taking so long, please be aware that i just had my hair done... nah, just jokes. however i have been really busy. this is due to the fact that my teachers apparently have not grasped the concept of what we like to call HOLIDAYS! well that and i have had no idea what to write considering i had a major writers block, now keeping that in mind please also note that this may not be that well written and may be re-written, though i do like the main... plot... i guess you could call it, for this chapter. now moving on to some other matters, has anyone seen the season ending of Vampire Diaries yet? OHMYGOSH. for those who haven't, you're in for a surprise, for those who aren't even watching it... shame on you. now i do believe, for those who haven't already stopped reading this, that you should get on with the story... please tell me what you think and i really need ideas. thanks guys =]_

_**Disclaimer:** I nearly forgot, before i continue with the story, I do not own Twilight, however i do own all the other people that are not mentioned in Twilight including Ryan and everyone else. I am not doing this under duress right now due to the fact that i have kept you waiting long enough... enjoy  
_

**Chapter 27: Hallways, music, meaningful talks and rings  
Edward POV**

We had just finished our first practice; we decided to stop due to dinner. Because mum and dad were going out, none of us could be bothered cooking anything and we weren't going to Rosalie's house anytime soon we decided to order pizza. A lot of it, this is due to the fact that Emmett could probably eat two by himself. So we decided to get five meat lovers, for Emmett, Jasper and I, two Hawaiian for Bella, Alice and Rosalie and a veggie pizza for Alice and Rosalie. Anything else, we decided, would be for tomorrow or something.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive we all decided to do our own little thing. Rosalie and Emmett, who were already sitting on the couch, decided to watch a movie, and since they couldn't be bothered getting up they asked me to do it. I decided to put in one of those girly ones that my mum loves and ends up crying at the end, just to annoy Emmett.

Jasper and Alice had already gone who knows where. I swear if they weren't already together then they will soon. They would really suit each other, her being hyped up and him being calm, they balance each other out… and oh my, gosh, what the hell am I thinking? I'm just glad Bella can't hear my thoughts; if she could she would never let me live it down.

Speaking of Bella she was looking at me, silently asking me what I wanted to do. Not knowing, I shrugged my shoulders, the universal way to say 'I dunno, what do you want to do?' Rolling her eyes she asked if she could see my room. Not finding a reason to say no, I said yes. She smiled and quickly kissed me on the lips, making me want more, so I kissed her, though didn't move away quickly like she did, instead I ran my tongue over her lips asking for entrance, she opened slightly letting me enter… and that is where my luck ended because next thing I heard was the clearing of a throat rather loudly.

Keeping my eyes closed and praying that it wasn't whom I thought it was. I slowly moved to where I heard it and opening my eyes. I saw my parents standing there, my dad with a small smirk and my mum smiling knowingly. My dad then said, "Could you please stop blocking the hallway?" making Bella and I more embarrassed and my parents more amused.

Giving a quiet and embarrassed "bye" to my parents I tugged on Bella's hand leading her up the stairs away from my laughing parents. When we got to my room Bella pretty much ignored everything and went straight to my bed hiding her face in one of my pillows. Closing the door quietly I made my way to where she was, sitting on the bed I tried to take the pillow away from her face. She wouldn't budge.

I then started thinking about what to do to get Bella to look at me again. I then remembered something from our childhood. Hoping it would work I started tickling her. It worked; she let go of my pillow and tried defending herself while laughing still. She was begging me to stop. After a few minutes I let up and she was trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly she hit me, "Hey!" I yelled wondering what she did that for.

"That," she said, "was for tickling me in the first place."

"Well, I had to do something to get you to look at me," I said seriously

"Why?" she asked

"I was getting jealous of the pillow," I said jokingly. She laughed but didn't reply to that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she talked again, "What will your parents think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"I mean they just caught me sort of making out with their son,"

I then realised, she thought my parents would hate her because of that, "They'll still love you," I said, she looked at me and I tried conveying the truth to that statement. I don't know if she saw it but she gave me a light kiss on the lips again.

She then noticed all my music on the wall, and by that, I mean the whole wall was covered in music; she was in shock, "Got enough music?" she asked me disbelievingly. I chuckled as she got up to look at all of it. She suddenly started laughing, curious I went over to look at what she was laughing at. I hadn't made it two steps before she turned around, "You _still_ have this?" she asked through her laughs, in her hand a S-Club 7 album that all of us would listen and dance to when we were about 5 or 6. I just nodded as she went to put it in the CD player I had in the corner. Laughing at her antics I just sat on my bed again, once I heard the similar starting notes to 'Bring it all back' Bella came to the bed and landed on her back with a 'plop'.

She suddenly asked, "Why do you still have this?"

Not wanting to lie to her, I told her the truth, "I kept everything I had that concerned all of us,"

She nodded, but still asked "why?" as she started got up to sit in front of me with her legs crossed.

Thinking for a way to word my reply I said, "I know you think I hated you all… but I never did, I really missed you guys and all the stuff I had just kept me somewhat… I dunno"

She smiled and nodded. "Do you still have the ring?" she asked, talking about the rings that the six of us got when we were ten, the boys ones similar to each other and the girls one similar to each other, the boys rings were silver and was a plain band, though had a small design etched onto it, while the girls ones were also silver though it looked like it had four strands woven together.

Nodding, I pulled on the long chain that I always wear under my shirt with the ring hanging off it. Taking the ring off the chain, I put it on the pointer finger of my right hand, then looking at her I softly asked, "What about you?"

She nodded and took off a necklace, though wrapped several times on the wrist to make a bracelet, and let the ring fall into the palm of her left hand before putting it on the ring finger of her right hand.

I took a hold of her hand and as I was leaning in to kiss her on the lips Emmett yelled, "Guys, get your butts here. The pizza's here and I am not paying for this by myself!" Laughing Bella left the confines of my room and ran down the stairs. Following her, we all pulled out $10 and handed it to the pizza delivery guy.

Everyone started digging in and as I started going for another piece with my right hand Alice suddenly screamed, "OH MY, GOSH, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" none of us knowing what she was talking about, she pointed to both Bella and my right hands where the rings were. Finally understanding, we both nodded. Squealing, she pulled out a necklace that had the ring on it and took it off, putting the ring on her right ring finger. I then noticed that the other three had stared taking theirs out from somewhere. Rose had it sewn onto her hairclip, so she kind of just ripped it off, Jasper had his on a small chain in his wallet and Emmett had his on the end of his chain in his pocket. All the girls had theirs on the right ring finger while the boys had theirs on the right pointer finger.

Things were really beginning to be like they used to.

**_A/N:_**_Now that, that's done for those who skipped my little (big) A/N at the top, i really need ideas of what to write next, so if you have any ideas that you may want me to add it would be very much appreciated. thanks again. =]_


	28. Chapter 28: BellaandEdwardcatchingeveryo

_**Summery: **__Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett used to be best friends when they were growing up. But when high school came, and the cliques had broken them up. So what happens when you have the leaders of the skating, cheerleading, prep, basketball, Goth/emo and gangster groups working together on the same project? Chaos, of course. Will they come together again, or will the cliques do their work, once again, splitting them up. (Characters – slight OOC… beware any Jacob lovers, there __**might**__ be a place where Jacob will not liked in this story… sorry!_ _)._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, songs or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters**_

_**A/N: **I am seriously sorry for a really late update. i have had this massive writers block and this was written late last night. i have an idea of what is going to happen so I'll try writing it soon. I am also putting up a new story soon. It'll be a crossover because the idea keeps coming to me and won't leave me alone, read it, don't read it, whatever. anyway, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's more of a filler i think. anyway, enjoy.**  
**_

**Chapter 28: 'Bella and Edward catching everyone making out' day**

**Bella POV**

Things were beginning to look up. After all the pizza we ate, we decided to spend the night at Edward's instead of Rose's, this was due to the fact that we could not be bothered moving since we were so full and that we would have to come back to Edward's the next day anyway.

Rosalie and Emmett went to Rose's house to get their stuff (I don't even want to think about what they might have or will do), Alice and Jasper were who knows where in the Mason house and Edward and I were going to my house so that I could get my acoustic guitar so I can play a song I have been writing.

On the way to the house Edward and I talked about everything (well about as much of 'everything' you can talk about in a fifteen minute walk). I opened the door to my house without knocking (because seriously, who does that?)… but when I did I really wish I did knock.

I stopped in the doorway when I took in the sight that was happening in front of me… Ryan and Nikki Summers were making out. "Woah," I said as I realised what was happening, they broke apart and looked at me, shocked. "Um, I'm just gonna go get my guitar," I said breaking the silence and going upstairs to my room leaving Edward with the two of them.

As I went to my closet in my room to get my guitar I heard my door open and close, signalling that someone had come in. "Bella?" a girl's voice, Nikki obviously, asked, "Are you mad?"

I came out of my closet and looked at her, before I could say anything she started talking again, "I'm really sorry, I don't even know what happened. One minute we were talking then suddenly I look at him, and I dunno, I just kissed him. I rea-"

"Nix," I interrupted her by using the nickname I gave her, "I'm not mad," I said truthfully, "A little shocked maybe, but not mad."

"You sure?" she asked, "Because I don't want this to come between us, or between you and Ryan."

"I'm sure," I said going back into my closet to find my guitar again, "How does a guitar get lost in my small closet?" I asked myself before she tapped me on the shoulder making me turn around to see her pointing to the guitar near my door.

I looked at her before starting to laugh she soon joined me. When we had calmed down she gave me a huge hug, "Thank you." She whispered, I nodded my head before backing away slightly to look her in the eyes, "You hurt him," I started, "I kill you." She nodded and smiled before I took my guitar and we walked out the door and down the stairs to the living room.

I saw Edward and Ryan standing in the middle of the room, Ryan looking very worried and Edward, slightly amused. I looked at Ryan and nodded slightly telling him that I didn't mind him going out with Nikki. He gave a sigh of relief and calming down noticeably. We said our goodbyes before leaving the house again.

As Edward and I walked back we started laughing about what happened back in the house while I also tried to discard of the memory that was burned into my brain. As we came to his house we stopped laughing so much and walked into his living room… only to find pretty much the same thing happening in his living room, only it was Emmett and Rose instead.

Deciding to leave them alone, we quickly and quietly walked out of the room towards the hall. Once they reached the hall we burst out laughing before continuing on towards the rock out room as Emmett had dubbed it.

However, out laughing had been cut off short when Edward opened the room only to see Jasper and Alice making out on a beanbag that we had moved down here when we were learning the song.

"Seriously?" I screamed, making the two break apart in shock, "What is this? 'Bella and Edward catching everyone making out' day?" I asked before realising that they had been _making out _which means…

"EMMETT!" I yelled knowing the other couple would come running down soon, and sure enough about a minute later they had come down. "Yeah?" he asked

"You owe me 20 bucks."

"What?" he asked before looking at Alice who was still sitting on top of Jasper, "Aw, come on guys," he complained while giving me the money, "couldn't you have waited another week?" with that question asked Alice and Jasper blushed lightly making the rest of us laugh our asses off again.


	29. Chapter 29: The End

_**A/N: **__I know I am a horrible person. It has been 2 years since I have updated this and I am terrible, but to be honest, I have lost all the passion I had for writing Twilight. I'm not a big fan of it anymore, that is why I have decided to end it here. One day I may look back at this and re do it, but for now, this is it. _

_I really want to thank you all, the people who have read, reviewed and those who have favourite-d and even to those who sent flames. I appreciate all the things you have done. _

_**Disclaimer: **__For the last time, I do not own Twilight, everything that sounds familiar, is probably from the book, everything that doesn't, is probably mine. LOL_

* * *

**Chapter 29  
BPOV**

The final few weeks of planning had gone... well, according to plan. The music was written, the instruments were ready, practices had come and gone, pranks were played, pizza was eaten, fights happened and the costumes had been made.

A couple things I had learnt in this experience, working with someone you have recently become involved with is not a good idea, especially when the two people in the relationship have majorly contrasting ideas.

Working with someone you have recently become involved with can be handy when you are working with a group of people who are also in newly formed relationships.

And music is one thing that will bring people closer together, no matter what has happened between them, or how much time has passed.

After the truces had been called, and the initial fights had been fought, we were able to settle back into old patterns again. Something that we realised we had missed greatly. Our relationships with our partners, and our group flourished once again and we were able to stick together even with the hounding of our old cliques and the whole student body in general.

The skaters eventually came up to me to apologize (after a lot of nagging from Nikki, I'm sure), and even though I doubt we will be as close as we once were, it was nice to know that I was still accepted by them.

Nikki and Ryan had an awkward start, neither wanting to say anything to each other after the shock of being found out by yours truly. It was not until a couple weeks ago, with the help of the group, some carefully placed speakers and the song 'kiss the girl' were they able to put aside their proud feelings and admit that they wanted to be together. It was an achievement that we were all proud of.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone's lips on mine. Recognising the feel of them, I melted into his arms, "You looked like you were deep in thought there, love," I heard Edward say as he pulled away.

I smiled, even after the fights and distance, he still had this ability to make me feel calm, "Just thinking," I replied with a small smile.

It was at that moment that the rest of the group came in through the door. I could hear the excited whisperings from the other room. "There's a lot of people out there you guys," Jasper mentioned in an annoying calm way.

The other four surrounded us as we broke away, "You guys ready?" Alice asked, bouncing in place as more people entered the other room.

I heard the sounds of agreement from the others as each of them put their hands in the middle, "Bells?" Emmett called out. Looking around the circle, I nodded, adding my hand to the pile.

"Let's do this!"

They all ran out to the other room, Edward following after a quick kiss. Grabbing my mic I followed, "HELLO FORKS HIGH AND WELCOME TO THE HOMECOMING DANCE!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's it, it's finished. I'm sorry it's so short, but as I said earlier, I don't have the inspiration for this story anymore. But here it is anyway. Thank you for everything you guys have done. You truly are amazing :D_


End file.
